Science and Magic
by gogobolo
Summary: My imagined Season 6. Bo and Lauren navigate the challenges and surprises of their ongoing relationship while all the usual Lost Girl favourites work together to avoid history repeating itself. I'm aiming for a bit of everything with this one; action/adventure, drama and of course romance!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I guess I can say this is my imagined Season 6. Picks up where Season 5 finished but I'm going with a 5 year timeframe rather than the suggested 10 years between Kenzi leaving with Dagny and her return to the Dal and to Bo. I think it was the post finale episode interview with Michael Grassi where the interviewer suggested that 10 year timeframe.**

 **Mostly canon but I'm putting my own interpretation on what's been, especially Season 4!**

 **It's been fun trying to imagine what a more established relationship between Lauren and Bo would look like. Hope this is interesting and enjoyable to read. I plan on throwing a bit of everything in; action, drama and romance of course!**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content scattered throughout.**

 **Chapter 1 – In shadows and in dreams**

 **Bo**

"I don't like this, it's too easy". My eyes were busy scanning in all directions; up the trunks and into the mossed branches of trees, through other worldly plumes of fog that seemed to unnaturally heat the air temperature as we'd passed through them and finally to the mixture of burial plots scattered amongst the dense leaf litter underfoot, some freshly earthed and other centuries old.

"The three of us walking through a Fae burial ground; I was expecting a flock of crows".

Lauren's voice rang out confidently yet quietly in the otherwise loaded afternoon atmosphere, her grip on my left hand squeezing slightly as my right reached instinctively for the dagger at my thigh. "It's a murder of crows; a group of them, it's called a murder".

There was a teasing smile on her lips when I turned to her, Dyson coming up on our right as we stopped, eyes shining yellow and on full alert. "Very poetic doc. They're circling but not coming any closer which I'm happy about, their stench is foul".

I looked up but couldn't see anything. "Flock, murder, whatever; I don't like it, what's stopping them?"

Lauren's fingers once again tightened, still nestled snuggly with my own. "That would be you babe, a sign of respect perhaps".

I knew what Lauren meant. It was a side effect once news of my display of power all those years ago had spread beyond the colony; the unaligned succubus, daughter and slayer of Hades, bearer of the Pyrippus. Respect was a conservative word though, mostly it was submission to the power I had or challenge against it. That was the Fae way.

"Over there Bo; it's been freshly earthed in preparation for burial but it's empty. If it works the same as last time, it should act as a gateway". I followed Dyson's line of sight, eventually laying eyes on the still unmarked mound of dirt and wondering if he or Lauren saw the dull red glow that fringed it.

"I don't want to leave you two up here". I settled my eyes on Lauren at the end of that statement, her lip quirking up and hinting at a smile. "Just like I don't want you to go down there but we need answers, to help Dagny, to prepare. We all agreed actively seeking those answers out was the best way forward".

I nodded slowly with a sigh. "No sitting back and waiting this time".

Lauren's hand slipped from mine, her body turning to fully face me as she moved in close. "You told me you'll find a way back out of there and I trust you". She glanced down at my boot covered feet, a silent understanding passing between us. "So go and do what you need to do, we'll be fine". She walked backwards, stepping in next to Dyson.

His smile was wide, his eyes shining as he watched Lauren pull out a short sword from the sheath hidden under her jacket. I backed up towards the grave, each step taking me apprehensively further away from them, Dyson's voice ringing out clear and strong. "Go Bo, we'll hold off the crows if they make an appearance".

As a last thought I surged forward, cradling Lauren's face in my hands as I kissed her softly, lips automatically moving in synch, the intensity burning its way through my body in a uniquely remarkable way, just like it always had with her. "I love you. See you soon".

She nodded as I backed up again, my arms crossing on my chest. I focussed on her eyes and the sound of her voice, so sure as she returned my "see you soon" before I willingly fell back into the grave, bracing for an impact.

XXXX

With a grunt I stood, recognition immediate as I looked around at the bones decorating the cavern walls. Just like the last time I was here, it should have been cold but I felt heat surround me as I took a few tentative steps forward. A familiar women's voice soon echoed from the depths in a direction I couldn't pinpoint.

"Eyes both brown and blue, now red with fire too" - the words bounced around until more rolled off her tongue - "strong yet gentle" - "virtuous yet lustful".

"I know the lines Levi; they're getting old. I'm not here to deal in riddles. I need answers". I kept on moving through the now silent cave, a sudden fog rolling in from nowhere, the air temperature rising even higher.

"No longer a princess, now a queen". Her voice was close now.

"I'm no one's queen". I pushed through the fog, my frustration rising fast.

"An unwilling queen so it seems yet he presented you a throne and you took your place". My mind flashed back to Jack, guiding me to the throne of carved stone.

The fog lifted and as I turned the Leviathan finally revealed herself. Wearing the same midnight blue velvet dress; lips holding an identical colour and spreading in a sure smile as she strutted forward, reverently clutching her staff and appraising me, she was exactly as I remembered.

Her eyes fixed on my chest, to the necklace lying against my skin. "A choice made, two souls now whole but the consequence…conceived by fire, beautiful and crippling, remains unseen by most….but not all".

I swallowed hard, my hand reaching down to touch Lauren's gift briefly, a way to refocus myself even though I had more questions now than a few seconds ago. "Please…I'm done with the cryptic. What is it huh? You get to live thousands of years and you forget how to give a straight answer".

"You haven't asked a question…..my queen". She looked to be amused by the sudden anger sweeping across me.

"I don't need you to get out of here this time".

"Yet you came in the back door instead of commanding the grand entrance and rite of passage you possess. Why do you not use the hell shoes?"

"Jack, Hades…I rolled my eyes as I scrolled through the names. My father commands them".

"Does he? They're on your feet, they bonded to you, accepted you as worthy. The questions are burning you as you hold your tongue but I have one of my own first".

I nodded slowly, looking up to the cave roof once as if I could see what was happening above the surface, a sense of worry creeping into my resolve. "The crows will come yes, they love to scrap from scavengers".

I felt power rippling under my skin, my head tilting menacingly as I peered at the Leviathan. "Ask your question quickly".

"Why come to me?"

"I don't want to be here, trust me when I say I'd prefer to be at home with a beautiful doctor, snuggled on our couch with the crazy cat that she hates but as usual, a shit storm's on the horizon and as difficult as it was for my girlfriend to admit, we can't find our answers in books this time. I know he's not dead, I need to know how that is and what plane of existence or shadowy shit corner of hell or earth he's hiding in. You deal in death, you're the keeper of the gate or should I say cave here. I had to start somewhere and you were the closest and most easily accessible person to start with". I shrugged lightly, as if it that answer should have been easy for her to figure out.

I smiled at the almost disappointed look on her face. "Sorry to crush your grand hopes for our reunion but the last time we spoke you cryptically told me someone I loved would die before sending me on my way with your amused cackle as a back drop. What exactly were you expecting?"

She made her way towards me, her own power exuding in each step she took. "He strategically created bonds; to places and people of significance and influence. While these bonds exist he will remain in one form or another, squatting in the shadows, watching and feeding. His patience is astounding". I didn't provide comment or answer, my eyes holding hers sharply in a prompt to continue.

"The girl….a Valkyrie in the making, untrained and naïve to most things except the blood lust and power manifesting. He will continue to feed from her, searching for the most effective strategy".

"News travels fast, even down here apparently".

"Those who funnel death can sense it from birth. I still have some magic left". Her hand gripped her staff tightly although she never did use it as a crutch of any sort. "He couldn't take that from me". She stopped suddenly, fog starting to roll in around us. "Our time is nearing its end again. Hades has not been here; he knows I am not an ally. He hides in the shadows of her dreams; his new princess, aiming to control her will just as he once did yours". The fog was heavier now, her voice fading as my purchase or her physical form did.

"How did you come to be here?" The words flew out of my mouth and suddenly the answer to that question felt like the most important thing to know. Her voice was distant now but echoing from all directions.

"I am one of three sisters, born from the same soul, gifted with magic. We sought to defeat him and we failed. As punishment, he bound me to this cave, to deal in death without a chance of dying, ensuring I'd never see the sky again, never rule my beloved crows as I was intended. My sisters also remain; one bound to blood and craft, the other to her tree and her treachery".

The fog was still thick but in an instant I felt her in front of me, the hand not holding her staff reaching to touch the pendant against the skin of my chest. I wanted to flinch away in defence but something kept me unmoving, something told me to trust.

"More than a Succubus just as she is more than a Valkyrie. Do not fear your dreams or the fire inside you. Break the bonds to protect those you love and what you seek deep down to create. Go now". The heat at my chest stopped, her touch falling as red smoke clouded my senses and forced my eyes closed in reflex as I ascended quickly.

 **Lauren**

I backed up slowly, sword in hand and at the ready once again, a fine sheen of sweat forming from the overflow of adrenalin as I took in hard and fast breaths. I could hear Dyson growling somewhere behind me and the sound of flesh ripping before his voice was close in at my right shoulder. "We're outnumbered but you know I love a challenge".

Just as I was about to answer, he lunged forward to an advancing crow, his fist connecting with a resounding crack. Unfortunately the moment I'd taken to turn my head was a moment too long and I felt myself hunch over from the force of a kick to my right side, sword dropping from my hand as I fell to my knees. "You don't belong here, human".

The crow in the middle of the group of three stepped forward and I tried as hard as possible to keep my eyes steely and locked on his as I reached into my jacket, wincing when I pressed into my ribs briefly in search. I could hear Dyson calling my name from a distance but I kept my gaze steady and as neutral as possible, my hand registering the cool metal of a loaded syringe. My strike into his thigh was smooth as silk, skilled and direct, causing the crow to stagger back and drop like a swatted fly.

Dyson appeared out of nowhere the next second, scanning me over quickly with piercing yellow eyes before readying his next attack. He stopped his advance at the sound of my name, Bo's voice sounding from behind us, rippling with power but laced with concern. Her eyes shone that familiar and beautiful ethereal blue as she looked intently at me and I tried in vain not to cringe as I stood back up. She was at my side quickly; hand around my waist and holding me protectively while Dyson backed up to join us and the crows regrouped scrappily.

Without a single word being spoken, Bo's grip relaxed around me a little and she began to pull chi, the multiple streams of blue lighting up the surrounding forest like a beacon. It seemed to me that time grinded and slowed as she fed willingly and bodies fell to their knees just as I had mere moments prior before collapsing fully to the ground in submission. All the while her arm remained around me and it wasn't until her feed ceased and her eyes turned from cool blue to fire red that I felt any concern. She went to move away from me but I held her in place and commanded her attention just by saying her name.

I could read the intentions behind the fire easily but I shook my head to signal it wasn't necessary. "I'm fine Bo".

"They hurt you". I smiled lightly as her eyes dulled and returned to brown. "I'll be fine". I looked to the fallen bodies, the largest two crows still on their knees, some others still and some coughing and groaning lethargically. "They're all alive". I nodded and kept my smile in place before turning to Dyson and noticing for the first time the deep claw mark down his arm, bleeding steadily.

"Are you OK?"

With a rueful smile of his own he picked up my fallen sword and held it out for me to take.

"You took your eyes off your opponent".

"I know, fell back on a classic". He nodded as he looked down to the dead crow with the syringe still sticking out of his thigh and laughed.

Bo watched the exchange fondly, the three of us moving together back out of the burial grounds. "Did you get any useful information?" Dyson posed the question as we walked slowly back the way we'd come, Bo's hand in mine again.

"Yes, and as usual a thousand new questions". She looked deep in thought and after a quick glance at me, Dyson made the decision not to push for more. A late afternoon glow was settling in, a comfortable silence between us for a long while. When we eventually reached the car, Bo was the first to break that silence, addressing Dyson directly. "Come over for dinner tomorrow night, bring Mark and Vex. I'll go through everything then".

"Kenz and Dagny are staying with you guys, do you think it's a good idea to have her hear everything first hand?"

Bo took a deep breath and I couldn't help but smile a little because I could tell she was trying hard not to be pissed off by the question. "I know what it feels like to have things kept from me, important things, about _my_ life". Dyson went to interject and she held her hand up to halt whatever he was about to say.

"Yes I want to protect her, I promised that to Tamsin and I'll never break that promise but we do this my way which means she doesn't get kept in the dark. I know from experience it's a shitty, confusing head space to be in and I won't do it to her".

She took another deep breath, pushing down whatever she was feeling and smiling tightly at me. "Astrid's working tonight?"

I nodded instantly, knowing where this was going. "Good. She's the only one I trust to make sure you're OK". I laughed lightly as I climbed into the passenger seat and turned to Dyson in the back, "I'm sure she'll be all too happy to check you over too". His eyes met mine, his expression gruff but his eyes soft. I settled back into the seat, dropping the sword to my feet and turning my head slightly to look at Bo deep in thought. She could never let her guard down, not physically or emotionally, none of us could really and even though we'd battled our way through the political storm we'd found ourselves in over the last few years, I couldn't help but wonder when and if it would ever stop. I wanted that for her and for us but I meant every word I said years back on the bonnet of this very car; I'd never make the mistake of breaking her heart again, I wanted her and everything that came along with that decision until my last breath.

 **Bo**

I loved the way Lauren's eyes glazed and then closed as I ran my fingertips over her nipples. They'd been sore early in the pregnancy but lately I'd noticed they were super sensitive in a great way judging by the soft groans of appreciation she was giving me right now.

I was in awe of how beautiful she looked in this moment; completely naked next to me, lying on her side comfortably in our bed, bathed in muted moonlight, her breasts full and heavy in my hands. Our child was resting safely, protected beneath the skin and muscle of Lauren's swollen belly and that fact both amazed and terrified me in equal measure. I couldn't help but move one hand down to press against the round bump, my other still idly rubbing and pinching until it was covered and stopped with one of Lauren's own hands.

"God, I need you to stop". Her nails clawing into the skin at my hip and drawing my equally naked body closer told me her words were the opposite of what she really wanted.

"Why do you need me to stop?" Her breath was heavy and uneven as she swallowed hard and then whispered quietly, "because I can't stand being this acutely horny all the time and the way I feel when you touch me; it's almost so good its painful".

I laughed lightly, my bottom lip getting caught in my teeth as I tentatively moved my fingers again over her nipple, her hand loosening its grip to allow the touch.

"I'll never hurt you Lauren". She was nodding slightly, her tongue sweeping her lips.

"Just let me touch you, take the ache away". I shifted across to kiss her softly, my fingers drifting lazily down and into the warmth and wetness I'd inspired. I didn't tease, her hips pressing up into the heal of my hand as I entered her swiftly and deeply, my fingers enveloped tightly on first contact. I closed my eyes and whispered quietly against her lips, "I love you", marvelling at the feel of my forearm jutting against her belly as I continued to give her pleasure and feel it feed me in return.

My eyes tore open as she screamed, my hand taking the brunt of Lauren's vice like grip while Lou Ann focussed between open legs and provided clear instruction for another push. I felt like the breath had been stolen from my lungs, the moment I'd found myself in what felt like mere seconds ago so radically shifted. I recognised we were at the clinic, in one of the surgical suites I'd been in countless times. What I didn't recognise was the all-encompassing power I felt flowing through my blood, ready to rise up and protect.

After a couple of deep and ragged breaths, Lauren sobbed quietly, her head turning and her eyes locking on mine. "Push Lauren". I felt bewitched by the expression of fierce concentration and the reflected fire in her eyes as my hand was squeezed tightly again, another scream ripping through the room as Lauren bore down and pushed. Like a lightning strike it felt all too sudden and shocking, Lou holding up a blood covered baby testing out strong and confident lungs with a series of loud cries.

I startled awake quickly, springing up in the bed and instantly recognising the previous scenes for what I knew they'd been, only a dream. It wasn't the first time I'd been subjected to this exact wake up call, it was a recurring theme since just before Dagny had arrived in the Dal and it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep the resulting emotions in check. With a deep breath I flopped back down onto the comfort of my pillow, Lauren instantly turning over to face me, her fingers pushing a pile of stray hairs from my face.

"Are you ok?" I didn't know how to answer that, I didn't trust my voice right now. When my eyes met Lauren's she was studying me intently and I knew she saw right through me. "I don't know how I am; I don't know what to feel".

My hands ventured under the soft cotton sheet, running over her chest and across her flat stomach. I felt empty in that moment but was brought back instantly as she flinched. "Shit, I'm sorry, I'd forgotten about your ribs".

She smiled at me, the sun just peeking through the drawn curtains. "It's fine, I'm only bruised, and nothing's broken. Like I said yesterday, I'll be fine. I'm a doctor remember".

"Mmmm, I do remember that".

"So are you intending on telling me why you've been springing up in bed like a jack-n-the-box lately?"

The memories of the dream flooded back to me, the way she felt, the way I felt, how real it had seemed and I couldn't stop my eyes from welling with unshed tears. "I'm sorry Bo, bad choice of words". Her arms were around me, my chin resting on her shoulder as she held me tightly, both of us enjoying long minutes of quiet before she gently pulled back.

"How about we don't talk about anything right now? I'll make you breakfast". She wore nothing but a bright smile, my favourite thing to see.

"That sounds good". We got up from the bed together, not bothering with anything other than throwing on robes just before we made our way downstairs, my arms snaking around her just as we hit the edge of the living room, my lips at her neck as I shuffled us both into the kitchen.

"Good morning sunshine's". One look at Kenzi, eye brows quirked up and teasing smile in place had me stepping out from behind Lauren, giving her one last squeeze before letting her go and taking up residence on the bar stool next to Kenz.

"Have to say; I love this whole domestic life you two have going on, well from the outside I'm sure that's how it appears anyway, minus the actual trying to level out Fae politics in the colony and potentially recurring daddy Hades issues that have finally sprung up. Not to mention the brooding, rapidly growing and extremely antsy mini Valkyrie sleeping soundly upstairs. Did I mention I love what you two have done to this place? And I love me some midnight". At the mention of his name, the black cat sprung up from behind the couch and sauntered over; mewling into the closest foot Kenz had hanging off her stool while she sipped her coffee.

"Of course you'd love him". Lauren flicked me a dirty look, begrudgingly handing me my own cup before disappearing into the fridge and mumbling loudly.

"I'm detecting a hint of animosity towards the gorgeous Mr Midnight Lo Bug. What's up with that?"

Lauren slumped down a watermelon onto the bench first then the loaf of fresh bread before pulling a larger than needed knife from the chopping block and starting to carve into the melon. "Stuffed lucky or should I say unlucky black cat, it's a thing for me". Midnight sprung up from the ground onto Kenzi's lap but with the look on Lauren's face and the glinting of the sun against the large knife in her hands, she placed him on the ground a second later.

"I really need to get into the clinic early this morning, I have a tonne of urgent cases but I was hoping you could bring Dagny by later so I can run some more tests, it's important we try to map out her growth more closely, get some accurate timeframes to work with".

"I can do that, although I have no idea what time we'll be there. When that kid's out, she's out cold. Has always been a great sleeper, even when she was a baby".

"It's most likely a result of her accelerated development".

Kenzi nodded and shrugged, "Makes sense I guess".

I took a second to appreciate having Lauren and Kenzi together in the same room, just sitting and relaxing. I knew the calm wouldn't last though, it couldn't.

"Can you make sure you're here tonight with Dagny? Dyson's coming over, so are Mark and Vex. I want everyone together so we can talk about next steps, my visit with good old Levi yesterday". I turned to Lauren quickly, "I'll cook".

"You're gonna cook?"

"Yes Kenzi, I know it's a shock but I can cook".

"Aside from that fact which I'll believe when I see by the way, are you absolutely sure you want Dagny so directly involved in this first discussion. You know I'm all for no secrets and I've never kept anything from her, this just feels different".

She was right, this felt different than Dyson's similar suggestion yesterday; I knew Kenzi was coming from a different place. "I hear what you're saying, I do, but I honestly think she should be involved, that it's the best move for her. I want to protect her too I just don't think shielding the truth from her will work in hers or our favour in the long run".

"I don't doubt you can protect her Bo, I just…..I'm the mum here". She shrugged her shoulders and slumped down onto her elbow on the bench. "I don't know if she's ready for this. One minute she's sneaking out into the back of cars with her girlfriend and the next it's all glowing hand prints and surging powers".

"I get it Kenz; you've always been the mum". I closed my eyes briefly, my thoughts drifting back to the feel of Lauren's swollen belly in my dream and how much waking up from it stung every time. "Maybe Trick had it right? Maybe keeping some information hidden is better".

We were all quiet then, everyone seemingly lost in their own thoughts. "No". Kenzi's voice cracked the tight atmosphere. "You're right; we need to be in this together, including Dagny".

 **END CHAPTER ONE**

Thanks for reading, more soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know….it's been 84 years between chapter 1 and chapter 2!**

 **Thank you so much for the response, for reviewing and following, it means the world. I'm so sorry I haven't added this chapter sooner. I literally dropped chapter 1 and then headed OS for my sister's wedding then country hopped for a while. Was hoping to get lots of writing done at airports etc but it didn't happen.**

 **Writing canon is actually pretty terrifying, AU felt much safer. Regardless here's the continuation from the first chapter of Science and Magic. It's a long one to sink your teeth into, setting a few things up and leaving a few breadcrumbs into what's happened over the past five years.**

 **Chapter 2 – Fight and flight**

 **Lauren**

It's moments like this I'm reminded why I became a doctor. Moments when, bent over a microscope you get to see with your own eyes what markers and levels, really just sequences of numbers and letters printed on simple paper are telling you, is absolute truth.

I trust in science, it's my passion and compass but seeing the cells and watching them react and pulse never ceases to amaze me. With a final smile, I pulled away from the microscope, the lights dull and the air cool in my lab. Evony's cells are stable.

"Someone's happy". Astrid's voice registered with only a split second of shock before I slid my chair out and turned towards her steely blue eyes. She'd been a consulting physician here for almost four years now, managing to avoid the previous fate of Lisa and Sam and staying very much alive.

She was a surprise package; one of many Fae who started to emerge when the new political structure was in its infancy. Light and Dark would still exist, those classifications were fundamental to Fae who had chosen them, a way of life almost. The positions of Ash and Morrigan were removed however, meaning in theory any power plays to reach those positions would also be removed but that wasn't quite the case.

The new governing body; a combined Council of representatives from across the Colony, not based on age, wealth or species but rather elected because of principle and vision was eventually formed. The combination of Trick's death and Bo's defeat of Hades had done more than was intended it seemed but to some Fae, power is everything and they continued to scheme and plot to regain that power solely.

Astrid was one of the many Fae who welcomed change; who wished and willed it into fruition and even embodied it to an extent. Being an Amazon meant she was a born warrior, proud and noble but she was one of many of her race striving to live a different life, a life of her own choice. She'd been trained in traditional Fae medicine and embraced those traditions but sought out more for herself, attending a human University and graduating with a professional medical degree.

She'd become more than a colleague, she was a friend who we all trusted. I'd learned however, there needed to be a limit to the trust I gave with certain cases and Evony's was one of them. Astrid knew me well and so she didn't ask any questions or prompt further beyond her initial greeting. Instead she slid out a seat for herself and handed me a file as she settled about a metre away.

"I think you'll be even happier after reviewing these results".

"Hmmmm okay, I'll prepare to be enlightened". The smile on my face remained firm as I read quickly, flicking over pages.

"Today is a good day" I spoke the words softly to myself, Astrid's laugh following immediately.

"It's funny; I don't even consciously think any more about patients being human or Fae, I only see the individual case and how I can help that person. It doesn't matter whether it's a case of Testicular Cancer like Mark William's here, where we're able to quickly intervene surgically with success or Dianna Pereira, the uncooperative Harpy in Room 5 with the broken right wing". I shrugged and closed the file lightly before continuing. "If they need help, I have the capacity and the means to do that freely and I'm so thankful for that freedom, among others".

And just like that my eyes landed on the framed picture of Bo and I I'd always kept here at the lab.

"It's just my humble opinion of course, whatever it's worth, but I'd say you've more than earned any freedom you have now and any person, human or Fae who walks, is wheeled, flies, stumbles or transports in a cloud of coloured smoke through the door of this clinic should count themselves lucky to have such excellent care".

Her face was a mask of seriousness, her voice dipping and out of breath at the conviction in her words. A few long drawn out seconds later though, she slid her chair back and stood from it quickly, lips quirking to the side as the file was tucked under her arm as she looked at me silently.

"Wow, you really want that new electro-seismic 3D printer don't you?"

"Yeah I do".

"Then I'll see what I can do". She held Mr William's file out between us but I shook my head no and pushed my hands into the pockets of my lab coat. "You've earned the lead on that one. Go deliver some good news".

She nodded professionally before moving to the door but I caught her attention just before she reached it. "Thanks Astrid…for what you said, your opinion actually means a lot to me".

We exchanged a quick smile before I was left alone again. I couldn't think clearly about Evony's case right now, even with as big of a breakthrough it was for me personally and professionally, how many years I'd spent working towards it. Tonight's dinner loomed in the background of my mind. The ramifications of what the stable cells would mean, of the decisions that needed to be made as a result and the conversation I'd need to have with Bo before Evony was made aware of anything was a daunting prospect. So I worked meticulously, enjoying the quiet while I packed samples and equipment securely. As usual, the timing of this latest development was far from ideal. "Messy and complicated". My words rang out through the otherwise unoccupied space, echoing slightly amongst the steel and glass.

It was impeccable timing on Kenzi's behalf; of course it was, as she strolled in with Dagny through the main lab entrance at that exact moment, arms immediately raised in mock surrender to something I hadn't figured out yet.

"We're late aaaaand I'm sorry OK, but we're here now". She stopped at my workstation, one hand against the immaculate desk top while the other sat perched on her hip. Dagny kept some distance, hanging back near the entrance. She seemed nervous but highly alert, surveying every surface and piece of equipment in the lab silently.

I returned me attention to a waiting Kenzi. "We didn't have a set time for today so it's fine; I actually just finished off on some case work and a meeting with Astrid".

"It's 3:45 Lauren. I thought you would've given up on us making an appearance and opted to go home and make sure Bo, as gorgeous as our resident succubus is, doesn't burn down your equally as beautiful house roasting up whatever chunk of meat Vex was supplying when we left this morning".

"Vex?" I cringed internally but tried to keep any sense of panic off my face.

"Yep, good old Vex, apparently a butcher now?"

"Not at all actually and lets not go there".

"You got it doc".

I took a deep breath and smiled across at a fidgeting Dagny. "Thanks for coming". She shrugged at me nonchalantly, a shy smile appearing.

"I was getting bored shopping anyway".

A gasp rang out and I noticed Dagny smiling teasingly at the reaction she'd caused. "Sacrilege! It's not possible to ever be bored shopping. I've never heard you complain before".

"I could take or leave the shopping, I know it's kinda our thing, mostly I just like spending time with you".

"You're killing me with that shit, literally". I watched with a smile as Kenzi strode across the room and hugged Dagny tightly, the genuine love and affection they shared clear for anyone to see.

The two pulled apart a few seconds later, both pushing away from that affection just as quickly as they'd come together, Kenzi taking her place back on the chair and obviously intending to keep a close eye on what I was doing.

"So…...where do you want me?"

I gestured over to my right, to the waiting vacant station near the desk Kenzi was occupying. "Just take a seat over there; you'll need to remove your jacket".

"You're taking blood right?" My back was turned to her, but I heard the words all the same while gathering the small amount of equipment I'd need.

"It's always about blood". To my surprise when I turned, Dagny was still fully focussed on me, the both of us having chosen not to acknowledge Kenzi's comment beyond actually hearing it.

"Yes, I'll draw some blood, quite a few vials if that's OK? There are several tests I want to run". She shrugged off her jacket just as I took a seat opposite her, readying myself.

"What are you looking for?" Her eyes stared right into mine, focussed and fierce. As young as Dagny was in terms of actual years, there was a presence about her that seemed so much older even with her genuine curiosity and thinly veiled worry.

"The last blood sample I took from you was just after your birth. Now that you've hit Fae puberty, I want a detailed comparison of how those changes are affecting your body on a biological and physiological level".

"That's the simple answer right?"

I quirked a smile, caught off guard a little bit. "Sorry, yes it is in a way. When conducting blood tests, from a human perspective, I'd be looking to see whether the levels of different substances in the blood fall within a normal range. With Fae, those parameters are far more complicated because every genus and then species differs dramatically in biological make up".

Dagny nodded slowly in acknowledgement, holding her arm out for me. "Jess, that's my girlfriend. She'd really love meeting you, wants to be a doctor". I couldn't help but turn to look in Kenzi's direction briefly, noting the almost smug look on her face like she was thinking the same thing I was, that Tamsin would have freaked at her daughter's choice in partner baring any similarity to me.

With a warm smile, I set to work, attaching a pressure cuff to Dagny's upper arm and pulling it tight. "I'd be happy to meet her".

"Yeah well, she's still getting over me being pulled from her car and then basically disappearing on her the next day". She looked over to Kenzi quickly before turning back with a sigh.

"It's not like I can let it be anything special right? From what I've learned so far I'll keep on ageing rapidly until I hit full Valkyrie maturity or whatever the scientific term for that should be and it's not like I can explain that to her honestly. She's not Fae".

As much as the divide between Dark and Light might have lessened with the emergence of an accepted unaligned presence in the Fae world, laws and opinions regarding humans had not changed all that much. The freedom for me to come and go in itself was only granted because of a long and complicated history and Bo. Kenzi had made the choice to re-enter the human world predominantly, she could rage back in every now and again only because of the ring on her finger.

It was for those reasons, both Kenzi and I didn't and couldn't provide an answer to Dagny. I was the first to move again, picking up an alcohol swab and slowly waiting for a sign Dagny was ready to proceed. Wordlessly she offered her arm again. "Lets get this done. I'm getting tired".

With a nod I inserted the needle, the first of eight vials filling quickly. The lab was mostly quiet with the exception of the hollow, rubbery snap of vials being detached and then reattached quickly for long drawn out seconds. Normally I liked quiet as I worked. Maybe it was how un-Tamsin like Dagny seemed to be or maybe it was that I knew that after tonight, her life would be forever changed by the truths she'd learn, whatever it was, it made the silence uncomfortable, so much so that I broke it randomly.

"Kenzi mentioned this morning that you often sleep late. The tiredness you feel all the time, it's a logical symptom to your accelerated development".

I snapped the final vial into place, only lifting my eyes briefly to hers. She nodded in thought and then shrugged, not seeming to care in the slightest that we'd been talking about her and it wasn't until I'd secured the last vial and removed the needle from her arm that I heard her voice.

"Were you my mother's doctor while she was pregnant with me?"

I could feel Kenzi's eyes on me but I didn't look in her direction, Dagny commanding my full attention. With a small laugh I responded. "As much as she wanted a doctor, yes, I guess I was".

"You delivered me, I know that much".

"I did".

"So you were friends…with her, with my mother?"

This time I did look to Kenzi, surprisingly she just nodded for me to answer honestly so I did. "No, I wouldn't say we were friends exactly".

"I don't know if I want to know why, I just…."

I could have summed it all up in one word; Bo, but I didn't, in truth there was more to it than that. "We were very different people, we just responded to things in completely different ways".

"So what you're really saying, in a very doctorly, over diplomatic way is that you hated each other".

I couldn't help the smile that stretched across my face and to respect her sharp perspective on things. "Actually no I didn't hate her. Tamsin was brash and rude and kind of an asshole sometimes, most of the time to me". Dagny blew out a fast laugh, almost seeming thankful for me being direct.

"I respected her in some ways though. She always told it like it was, could leave all the emotion at the door when no one else could. Sometimes that was needed. I didn't hate her but I'm not sure she would have said the same about me".

"Thanks, for being honest with me".

"It's OK".

"I know she died just after I was born". Dagny glanced over to a still silent Kenzi before turning back to me. I thought at the time Kenzi must be going crazy, staying quiet amongst the jumble of bizarre emotion.

"Was she in any pain?"

"No. She was calm, peaceful in a way I'd never seen. She just held you in her arms and waited for Bo".

With a final accepting nod, our conversation was at an end.

XXX

"Shit, shit and shit". I stood silent by the living room couch as Bo threw a hot pan into the large industrial sink in our kitchen, dousing it underwater before quickly reaching for the open bottle of red wine sitting on the bench and sculling it.

Whatever was in the pan was definitely unsalvageable judging by the burnt, sugary smell permeating the space but there was a perfectly roasted piece of meat resting on the far edge of the bench so that was something.

Bo's back was turned to me but her posture seemed to change suddenly, the bottle lowering slowly as she turned and locked her eyes on mine, a bright and loving smile immediately greeting me. I couldn't help but allow that smile to set my body on fire. Bo was in no way a typical 'housewife' fantasy and neither was I. We'd somehow managed to create our own brand of 'home' and her cooking in leather pants and one of the many skin tight black tank tops she owned, dagger out on the bench next to the meat as though she was prepared for it to attack her coming out of the oven was a sight I'd never tire of seeing.

As an alternative, come to think of it, I'd certainly have no objection to coming home to her dressed only in a pristine apron and heels, inevitably bending her over one of our kitchen work surfaces. I'm positive she wouldn't object to that particular scenario either.

The bottle in her hand was placed securely on the bench a second later and she was moving smoothly to me, lips quirked into a smirk as she pressed into me and my arms secured a hold around her waist, hands pressing into the small of her back.

"Something smells interesting". The words barely made it out before my eyes closed on reflex when warm lips nipped at my neck, Bo's breath heating my skin at an alarming rate.

"Mmmhmmm, I was trying to make a red wine Jus".

"We'll just stick with the wine itself". I'd pulled back reluctantly but kept a loose hold on the bare skin I'd managed to uncover with fast hands seconds earlier.

"Kenz and Dagny aren't too far behind me". I watched as Bo sighed, smiled then giving a resolute nod went to pull away. I was ready for the move though, keeping my hold firm. "How are you?" It was a question we'd gotten good at asking regularly over the last few years. Answering it completely was still a work in progress for both of us though.

"I'm uncertain". Bo smiled tightly, relaxing only slightly. "I'm so sick of feeling the weight of that uncertainly all the time, with everything I do, every move I make. Nothing's ever simple, there's always something hidden, some meaning I haven't picked up on or some play by some asshole I haven't anticipated".

Bo and I had laid in bed last night, going over everything the Leviathan had said. I knew her uncertainty stemmed from her need to protect us all from her father, something she felt she'd failed to do last time around. She was right though, nothing was simple. I felt my own thoughts pushing down on me; Hades bonds, who and what they were to and how to break them, his apparent feeding from Dagny now that she'd hit Fae puberty, Bo's initial concerns that he'd gifted her something just like she'd been infused with the Pyrippus. Aside from all of that, the Leviathan referring to Bo as 'my queen' and stating knowledge of the hell shoes was what I found most concerning. As much as Bo took on the role of protecting us, there's nothing I wouldn't do to protect her right back.

In an attempt to steer around the rising dread of tonight's conversations, even just for a little while longer, I moved in closer to Bo again, taking her hands in mine. "So….to thwart off your uncertainty you decide to host a family dinner".

"Probably not a great idea but we are Dagny's family and we need to work together. She knows us but only from what Kenzi's told her, she doesn't actually know us or have any reason to trust us, to trust me, especially after everything I need to tell her".

I thought back to my time with her in the lab earlier. "She's not what I was expecting. She's very…un-Tamsin like".

Bo's bright smile and light laugh pierced through my thoughts, causing a smile of my own in response. "Nice choice of words Doctor Lewis; un-Tamsin like".

"Ha, ha, yes I know I probably could have articulated that better but she is. She's Tamsin's daughter, raised by Kenzi". I shrugged off Bo's hummed response, moving towards the cooked meat resting on the bench and the array of used chopping boards next to the ruined pan in the sink. "Are any of these herbs from my lab wall garden?"

Bo held up her hands, her lips quirking just slightly at the panic in my voice. "I learned my lesson from the last time; no cooking with Fae herbs. It's just Rosemary and Thyme".

I nodded, feeling satisfied as Bo replied further. "Vex loved our hallucinogenic house warming party".

"I'm sure he did. As I recall though, Dyson wouldn't speak to either of us for a month". Bo hopped up on the bench next to the chopping board and I came to rest snugly in between her parted legs. "He's lucky you picked what you did, one of the other alternatives would have been almost immediate impotence and I'm thinking he'd like to father children again one day".

With a smile I leaned in to capture her lips but noticed at the last minute the apprehensive look on Bo's face and pulled back, my hands drifting down to her thighs. Just as I was about to question what was wrong, the door opened swiftly, Kenzi and Dagny carrying in several bags each from their shopping expedition.

To her credit, Dagny stopped short on entering, looking at least slightly apologetic for whatever had been interrupted. Once Kenzi got a look at the scene in front of her, she scoffed and landed solidly on the couch, throwing a wink at Bo and me before pulling Dagny down beside her. "Don't mind these two; they never could keep it in their pants around each other".

I glanced at Bo briefly before moving away reluctantly, knowing I'd have to wait a while to find out what that look on her face moments earlier had meant. I watched as Dagny stood from the couch quickly and announced to the three of us she wanted to take a shower before dinner then disappeared upstairs.

"Is she okay?" Kenzi stood and moved into the kitchen to answer Bo's question. "I think so. She was quiet in the car after leaving the lab which is unusual for her but not that unusual, she can disappear in her head sometimes".

With a quick glance at the open red wine bottle, Kenzi poured herself a glass and rested back against the bench next to Bo and I. "So you didn't burn the place down, I'm impressed".

While Bo and Kenzi traded jabs and a few laughs which I knew would help to settle both of their nerves before facing tonight's looming conversation I couldn't help but to think back over mine and Dagny's conversation from earlier. She hadn't seemed frightened or concerned by the fact her father was now able to feed from her, her questions had been more about Tamsin and the past. Kenzi had given her facts but I wondered how satisfied Dagny was with that. Some details of the past were dark and difficult. Tonight would be an interesting night.

XXX

Vex and Kenzi had moved on from red wine to Dark Belch as we'd moved on from Bo's roast dinner to the chocolate cream pie I'd baked for dessert. Mark sat back as usual, mirroring Dyson's posture only with an indulgent smile on his face while Dyson waited patiently for Bo to begin explaining what had gone down with the Leviathan.

"What the hell is in this stuff anyway? Does Evony still own the micro-brewery?" Vex raised the bottle up to the pendant light hanging low over the dining table, smiling with glee at the dark liquid as he went about answering Kenzi's question. "She still owns it alright and it's best you don't know what's in it".

Vex tilted his gaze to Dagny seated beside Kenzi at the table. "Not everything dark is bad or evil lovey. Our resident succubus here is proof of that isn't she; all tied up with daddy's beastie weapon Pyrippus yet here she is, shacked up with the Doc who she's managed not to suck dry while surprisingly not overcooking my supplied lamb".

I heard the words clearly and wished I hadn't when Bo immediately tensed next to me, eyes a rich and fiery brown as she stared Vex down.

"Dark, light, evil or not….you're still an ass". Kenzi's quick response and her movement around the table clearing plates seemed to settle Bo a little bit while my hand drifted to her thigh under the table and squeezed reassuringly. It was Dagny's voice that stopped us all again though.

"Whatever we're all here to talk about, can we do that". She turned to face Bo and me, eyes imploring. "Thanks for dinner and everything…..I mean, I appreciate it. I know things are happening to me and everyone's working on helping or whatever. But I feel so….." She sighed deeply and Kenzi was quick to pile the plates back onto the table and retake her seat.

As Bo spoke, I braced myself for what was coming. "I'm sorry Dagny. We do need to talk and yes, everyone is here to help you, I want you to know and trust that". Dagny nodded for Bo to continue. "You're my sister, you're important to me and I want to protect you. That's why we all made the decision for you to live with Kenz, amongst humans".

"I know that and I've loved living with Kenzi but I…," Dagny looked to Kenzi briefly before turning back to Bo. "I've been having these dreams; a voice in my head and I know it's him, I know it's my father".

"What does he say?" The look on Bo's face in that moment was excruciating for me to watch; a combination of fear and rare vulnerability.

"He calls me princess, says that I'm special and that he loves me. Sometimes I feel so….powerful and strong, there's air against my face and under my wings and it's so hot, like everything underneath me is on fire. When I dream, I always have wings".

"Hades knows nothing about love". Bo took a deep breath then, her eyes softening as she went through everything the Leviathan had said, the table otherwise quiet and at attention.

"What she said, about me being more than a Valkyrie. You're the Pyrippus as well as a succubus. Is that why everyone's freaking out? You think he gave me some other power or ability or something?" It was only a couple of seconds before Dagny turned to face me suddenly. "You're looking for more than just Fae markers in my blood aren't you?"

I saw no point in denying anything, so I answered honestly and succinctly, "yes".

"Maybe I'm not as naïve as this Levi or whoever she is seems to think. Clearly our father's an asshole".

"I don't think you're naïve Dagny but believe me, that power you feel, it can take over everything else, all other reason or emotion. Hades strength comes from playing on what you want most and using that to his advantage, using it against you and as a weapon for whatever end game he has planned".

"So what; we find whoever or whatever else he's bound to and break the bonds right?"

Bo only nodded, appearing troubled by how unaffected Dagny seemed to be by everything.

"We can start with Persephone; her marriage to Hades is real. She told me she was bound to him not to Tartarus".

"So with him still lurking around, their bond still exists". Bo nodded to Kenzi in reply before Dyson added his thoughts.

"Bo, are you sure we can trust the Leviathan? She's nothing but a crow at heart. She freely admitted that Hades bound her to her position…..and the other two sisters, one bound to her tree and her treachery".

"I know Dyson"

So many memories and feelings swept through me as I interrupted their thoughts with two hard hitting words, "the Norn".

Bo was looking at me intently and it was almost uncomfortable, the level of history and hurt, even from so long ago and even though it had been almost all indirect for me, now felt fresh again.

"So we buy ourselves an industrial, logger style chainsaw and hit her where it hurts, take that tree down, take her down, take out whatever 'bond' Hades has going on".

Bo was still looking at me as she responded to Kenzi. "I don't want anyone going near the Norn". I knew that meant no one but her just like she knew I wouldn't let her go alone. Clearly it was something we'd be discussing later.

"Being bound in a Fae sense can be a tricky bugger, it doesn't always mean the same thing in every situation".

I broke the eye contact with Bo and reluctantly admitted, "That's a good point Vex".

"Damn straight it is Doc. This won't be as simple as killing them all".

"I don't want anyone killing anyone for me". Dagny's voice was clear and forceful. "My mum died so she could have me".

"A Valkyrie that doesn't like death; daughter of Hades no less, that's cute".

"I don't know anything about being a Valkyrie, I only know how I feel".

Bo immediately cut through the mounting tension, all nerves and apprehension now undetectable as she reached across the table for Dagny's hand. "It's okay. Mostly you need to go with what you feel in your gut and in your heart. Mine's telling me I can trust Levi and that breaking whatever bonds Hades forged won't involve killing anyone".

Bo kept her hand closed softly around Dagny's while she glanced at Kenzi and then to me briefly. "But I don't want to keep anything from you Dagny; Hades needs to die, I won't let him near my family this time, I'll keep everyone safe no matter what it takes and the only way to do that is to end him".

Dagny seemed to be shocked and dazed for a long moment before considering Bo's statement. "I don't…..I know who he is, what he is but the one thing I've never been able to figure out is why. Why would my mother be with him?"

I instantly focussed on Bo in that moment, the emotion rolling off her in waves, suffocating the room. The thought of her having to answer that question was heartbreaking. I wanted to reach out and touch her, to answer for her even, anything to make this easier somehow but I knew it had to come from her. I'd be here to pick up the pieces later.

Eyes shining with tears, her hand covering her sister's, Bo answered the question we'd all hoped would never be asked, "Hades has many powers. One of those is the ability to take the form of a blood relative. He disguised himself as me. Tamsin thought she was with me that night".

"You two were together? I….god, I wasn't even….he tricked her, she never meant to have me". Dagny pulled her hand away, hurt and anger marking her every feature as she pushed her chair away from the table looking like she wanted to physically run but wasn't able to.

"We'd slept together, yes, and I loved her, just not in the way she wanted. I couldn't".

Finding some strength, Dagny stood on shaky legs followed closely by Bo who reached out to steady her. Dagny shot a look in my direction, so broken and furious. "You really weren't friends were you, it was always you". She turned back to Bo and brushed off her hands with a harsh laugh. "You're a succubus, I get it. I get pulled out when I finally want to sleep with my girlfriend and you….is there anyone in this room you haven't slept with? Maybe someone should have taught you not to shit where you eat."

Vex's hand rose high in the air in answer as Kenzi stood, reaching out tentatively for Dagny's hand. The touch seemed to quell the sudden sweep of anger instantly and replace it with exhaustion.

"Why? Why would he do that to her? Just to create me? I'm nothing special".

Bo closed her eyes tightly for a moment and I knew she was trying to focus, trying to push down whatever she was feeling and be what Dagny needed. "I was resistant to play the part he had planned for me. He wanted you so much, another chance for control. He chose Tamsin, manipulated her with her own feelings for me, and timed it perfectly of course. He and Tamsin had a history as well; Hades has a long association with Valkyries. She wouldn't bend to his will, wouldn't serve as part of his army. He found a way to destroy her and to have his second chance for a perfect princess".

Dagny's voice caught in her throat as her words took shape and her rage seemed to peak. The glowing hand print across her chest shone brightly as though Hades were mocking the heavy emotion being felt by feeding off it.

"I'll kill him myself".

I could see what was happening just before it did, standing and rushing to Dagny as she passed out, Bo and Kenzi also there to help as she slumped and we lowered her to the ground.

XXX

I'd been down in Trick's archives for the past hour, a bottle of red now miraculously half empty on a side table while I searched and I read. I'd never come across another Valkyrie aside from Tamsin and fleetingly Stacey. Like many types of fae, they were allusive and rare, mostly undocumented and as Trick had told me years ago, their lives and customs were kept secret under guarded oaths.

Tamsin's journal was here, the one that shouldn't exist but did, kept in the Dal's vault. Since Dyson had taken up residence, it was ensured protection along with everything else above and below the pub's surface. After last night's dinner, I'd been wondering if it would be of benefit to give the journal to Dagny or if that would only antagonise the entire situation.

Dagny had slept for hours before waking quiet and withdrawn, all the previous anger having evaporated while she rested. She wanted to meet Acacia and learn about her manifesting powers. Considering the tone of the evening's conversation, not having any other option as a teacher and knowing firsthand how difficult it was to go without early guidance; Bo had reluctantly agreed to use the hell shoes to access Valhalla. Everyone had agreed on the plan.

The buzzing of my phone in my pocket pulled me away from my thoughts and I quickly scanned the text from Astrid. She was a couple of minutes away and wanting to have a drink. I grabbed the bottle of red wine and my glass and knew this was the perfect time to get out of my head for a while.

I spotted Kenzi at the bar, empty shot glasses lined up in front of her just as Astrid walked in smiling across at Dyson. I motioned her over as I took a seat next to Kenzi, noting she was even more animated than usual, meaning only one thing.

"You're drunk".

"Damn straight I am. I've earned this, been the responsible parent. I'm such a sucker for that girl though. Seriously what were we thinking? We're all here while she's at your house with her very human girlfriend and I'm sure they're just watching movies like they said. I repeat at your house, the one you had built with all that extra insulation and sound proofing. That's right; Bo told me all about that little project you insisted on. She's a baby fae Lauren, my baby fae".

Dyson and I shared a pointed look. I reached for the vodka bottle in front of Kenz just as Dyson swept the empty glasses away.

"Don't think I'm drunk enough to miss the eyeballing you've got going on with my wolf-man here. You must be the Amazon Doctor". Astrid looked stunned for only a second before responding with a smile, "And you must be Kenzi. Nice to finally meet you".

"Mmmm, I'll save the pleasantries until after we've cleared up some business. First question; are you in love with my succubus bestie?"

Astrid looked at me with raised eyebrows before answering, "I like a challenge sure, but no I'm not in love with Bo".

"Onto the second question then; are you in love with the beautiful, legs for days Lauren here. All cooped up in the lab together day after day".

"Lauren's a phenomenal mentor and friend but I'd have to say no again. I value my life too much to take my chances with previously referred jealous, possessive succubus".

"Smart girl! Now that we've cleared that up, I'll say great to meet you and have a drink on me. Well on Dyson, he owns this place clearly".

Without a word but with an easy smile, Dyson slid a glass of aged Irish whiskey across to Astrid. Kenzi smiled brightly, furrowing her brow as she motioned between the two. "You're an Amazon, so how does this work exactly? You live in sisterhood and every six months you take a male lover".

The glass was at Astrid's lips but stopped short and was replaced on the bar. Again she looked amused more than anything. "Isn't that what we've been working for the past few years, shaking up those Fae social norms? I'm a proud Amazon woman but I'm also a progressive woman".

"Cheers to that". Kenzi hadn't even noticed the glass of water until she'd picked it up, clashed it gently against Astrid's own glass and then choked as the clear liquid hit her throat.

Dyson was squirming behind the bar so I did my best to take the spot light off he and Astrid. "I thought Dagny's girlfriend was really nice, very mature and intelligent. I think the visit was warranted, let the two of them reconnect and talk. Sometimes something familiar can be everything you need when everything around you is new and overwhelming".

"Of course you love her, she's the seventeen year old you from my imagination". Kenzi sighed deeply, her head plopping down into an open palm held aloft on the bar top. "I like her too". Kenzi looked across to Dyson and then to me before lifting her head back up. "Bo has the hell shoes but how do we know Dagny will be able to go to Valhalla without some kind of invitation or fae rite of passage".

Dyson was the one to jump in and answer, "Bo trusts her gut on this one. She said she doesn't know how, she just knows Dagny will be able to follow her".

We were all quiet then for a long moment, everyone drinking which prompted me to pick up my wine glass again. Just after Kenzi had left with Dagny, just after we'd recommitted to our relationship, Bo had wanted to go to Valhalla and check in with Acacia. She'd also wanted to meet with Freya and Stacey but was stopped by the all too fresh memory of Hades control over the hell shoes. I knew even though she wouldn't say it, this visit to Valhalla was important to her as well.

"Where is Bo?" I looked across my glass at Kenzi, Dyson smiling coyly and moving away to serve other customers down the bar from us.

"I asked her to feed tonight. She doesn't feed here".

I couldn't read the look on Kenzi's face but Astrid was smiling widely, clearly used to how frank I was about Bo's feeding needs these days.

"Only you could make it sound like she's just casually stepped out for bread and milk".

I shrugged lightly, refilling my wine glass. "It took a little while but we figured out what works for us". I smiled to myself knowing it was so much more complex than that; Bo's hunger and subsequent feeding had evolved with time, made more complex with the merging of the Pyrippus and her succubus abilities.

"Yeah well, she's still looking plenty hungry Lo, and not for the innuendo bread and milk you sent her out for". I turned, glass in hand, my throat constricting as I attempted to swallow my wine. Bo was walking towards us slowly, cherry coloured lips curved into a killer smile, beautiful dark eyes focussed solely on me.

I was ensnared by those eyes and the aura surrounding her. It was a natural, chemical bi-product of her succubus nature, to capture the attention of everyone in the room and I was by no way immune to it. If anything knowing the woman beyond the succubus and loving her fully for who and what she is only made me ache with far more intensity.

"Hey there Bo-Bo".

I heard Kenzi's voice but it had melted into the background, I wasn't able to focus on anything but my girlfriend, now sidled up next to me at the bar, fingertips gently pushing through my hair as she whispered "hi" against my lips before kissing them softly. She was clearly enjoying the affect she was having and it made me roll my eyes even though I was smiling like a crazy person. "Hey back Kenz, you having fun?"

"Just catching up with D-man here and getting to know Doc Amazon. All good times. You're girl here's been hitting the books down stairs, she just came up for air".

"Mmmm, that sounds about right". Giving Astrid a smile and a nod, Bo turned back into me fully. "I knew you wouldn't have eaten, thought I could take you out for dinner".

I could read the true intent in that offer a mile away. It had become a regular thing for Bo to hit me full force after consuming the chi she needed. Sex she sought out only from me unless absolutely necessary and I can't say I ever objected in satisfying that particular hunger.

What was unusual was Bo was wearing a new black dress I'd bought for her when we went shopping together a few weeks ago, the one I'd been looking forward to seeing her wear again so I could enjoy taking it off. Normally Bo seeking me out would come without the foreplay of actual food.

Either way, I couldn't help but to play along as always. "I am hungry".

"Okaaaaaay, why don't the two of you get the hell out of here and go do your thing. I'll see you back at the house later. I'm thinking in the morning, late, late morning".

"What do you say Doctor Lewis, can your girlfriend take you out on a date?"

The answer was simple. "Lead the way".

XXX

The restaurant Bo guided us to was nestled downtown, perched on the fourth floor with amazing views of the now late evening streetscape. It was a gorgeous night outside, almost glowing with warmth and energy, surpassed though by the ambiance and extravagance inside. Tables for two were set out on the terrace or against the windows, a handful of larger groups sitting further back towards the entrance, keeping our particular table, right on the edge of the terrace, quiet and intimate.

A single candle flickered between us on the table's surface, a tangible representation of the constant arousal and love burning below the surface as we shared a bottle of wine and ate our food. Bo had ordered an entrée and dessert while I went straight to a refined pasta main. Carbs were a great choice for what I was anticipating. We'd been mostly quiet as we'd eaten, exchanging small talk every now and then and plenty of appreciative smiles. Even now that Bo had finished the dark chocolate mousse she'd been devouring; she sat patiently watching me as I took my damn time finishing an amazing meal. I wanted to test her patience a little bit, especially considering she'd had the chance to dress up and surprise me.

It was a few minutes later that I finally finished and pushed my plate away. They were long minutes, intense in a strange way as Bo had watched me intently, subtly licking her bottom lip every now and again.

"You look amazing in that dress Bo". The words were an opener as I'd emptied my glass of wine, the final one I'd drink tonight. "It's making me wonder though…"

Bo's mouth quirked into a happy smile and it was almost enough, almost but not quite. I could still see the tension coiled in her body, in her eyes.

"I'm proud to be yours Lauren Lewis, just reminding you of that". My hand was free now that my wine was finished and Bo reached out to lace our fingers together on the tabletop.

"We both know where tonight is headed Bo".

"So you're saying I could have just ordered us a pizza to eat in bed?"

"That would have been called breakfast by the time we were done. I'm in love with a succubus".

"I'm a lucky girl".

"Mmmmmm and so am I". Bo let out a deep breath, putting a chink in the smile she'd worn all night.

"About tomorrow Bo; I'm okay with it, I think it's something you need to do and not just for Dagny, for you as well. I know you're plagued with uncertainty and with doubt and I'm here. For whatever you need. I can't come with you…..that I know, and as much as I sometimes want that…"

Bo's fingers tightened around mine, her other hand gripping my upper arm as she almost lunged across the table at me. When my eyes lifted from her grip and up to her eyes, there was pain there, desperation and an uncharacteristic nervousness. As fast as this sudden sweep of emotion had sprung up on us, Bo tamed it with speed, relaxing back with a smile. We were back to staring at each other.

"You're always with me Lauren. Maybe you don't believe that, but you are".

I knew it was true, because I felt the same way, I'd always felt it. "Take me home Bo". There was more to talk about and I knew we'd get to it in our usual way; her warm, naked skin against mine in our bed.

XXX

The only outward sign that Bo was getting impatient was the fact she'd run the last three red lights down.

Finally we pulled off the main road and wove our way through the neighbourhood we'd called home for the last few years, parking in the driveway only a minute or two later. We turned to look at each other quickly once the roar of the engine had been silenced, an understanding passing between us.

The short walk from the car to the door was a blur as my fingers moved on instinct, effectively deactivating our alarm system before Bo followed me in and deftly re-set it. Her hands were under my shirt, scorching the bare skin at my hips as we climbed the stairs slowly.

The doors to the two upstairs spare rooms were closed, signalling that Kenzi was home. It was only a passing thought as I entered our bedroom and heard the door close and the lock click. A single and intricate glass pendant light hanging over my reading chair in the corner provided a soft and intimate glow, the room more immaculate than I remembered it being when I'd left for the Dal. It was then I realised Bo had deliberately set that mood when she came home and changed before searching me out.

I closed my eyes for a minute as deft fingers unbuttoned my shirt from bottom to top, pushing it down my arms as soft lips nipped at my neck. Bo was being so incredibly gentle, taking her time and enjoying the process of revealing my skin. All the while my insides scorched from her touch. I didn't want slowly; the dress and the dinner and everything Bo was too much to warrant slow. I wanted everything from her, just like I knew she needed everything from me tonight.

Feeling her teeth sink lightly into the skin below my shoulder blade as her hands squeezed at my lace covered breasts was my breaking point. I turned and held her face in my hands as I kissed her, a soft growl escaping that amazing mouth of hers. The skin at her thighs was smooth and hot to the touch while the soft black fabric bunched into place at Bo's hips.

Our bed had been custom made, a cushioned foot rest at its main end but it was one of the four posts that framed it I was aiming for while guiding Bo slowly backwards and never breaking from the give and take of our mouths and the wandering of my hands.

I could only manage to moan as I impatiently pushed her silk thong down enough to sink inside her and push up as Bo pushed down, accepting everything I was giving. I could have commented on how wet she was, how warm and tight but the words would have been lost. I only wanted to feel and be completely in the moment.

Sinking to my knees, I smiled at the sound coming from her as my fingers thrust one last time and then slid smoothly around to grip at her ass. I took one last look up, Bo's eyes lost in pleasure and anticipation, her arms stretched back and gripping with white knuckles to the bed post. I wanted to blow her mind, make her feel how much I loved her, how much I ached for her in ways scientifically I still couldn't understand. It was then I pulled her to my waiting mouth, taking a long swipe with my tongue before plunging it inside.

I was adrift in the taste and feel of her then, not able to determine who was pulling who closer amongst the constant murmuring of my name. After guiding one of Bo's legs to the side and up onto the bed I returned my fingers, absolutely in love with being enveloped so intimately. It made me push into her harder and faster, my tongue never losing its incessant rhythm while I was rewarded for my efforts with struggled words of encouragement, "So good…you feel so fucking good inside me. I'm gonna cum so hard Lo".

As Bo quaked and trembled, her chest heaving for breath, I stayed nestled inside her but moved to stand, needing to feel her lips against mine again and wanting her to taste herself. She did just that with earnest, forcefully and with a sudden surge of energy that had me gasping for my own breath.

She started to move again against my fingers, smiling with undisguised lust. I forced myself to slowly withdraw from her, taking a step back, needing to have her out of that dress finally. As though she could read my mind, she turned instantly in invitation to lower the zipper and pool the material at her now bare feet.

Her bra was the next thing to go, my hands sweeping the skin down her back reverently as she kicked off her thong. I pressed against her back, keeping her in place and whispering in her ear, "saying I love you doesn't seem like enough anymore".

With a groan she turned to face me and I could see my time of being in control was almost over. Her gaze was an intense mix of devotion and need, flickering slowly up and down my body while her fingers worked the button and zip of my jeans and tugged me forward.

"There's something I need, something I want, for tonight". My words faded with her lips at my neck.

"Whatever you need from me Lauren, you can have it". I returned the smile she gave me and with a soft parting kiss, I took a step back, holding her eager eyes as I slowly stripped bare. I took that step back to her easily a second later, one of her hands instantly around my waist while the other snaked up my back and into my hair holding me close. "Put your fingers inside me Bo".

Without a word she obliged, sighing into my mouth just before she kissed me. She was pushing into me hard and deep but so damn leisurely as I just about sagged against her chest at the feel of it. I moved with her fingers, stretching up on my toes, our tongues finding a rhythm until I forced myself to break it. I rested my forehead against hers, my hand gripping at her wrist to stop the movement of her fingers inside me. She voiced a response to that action confidently, "tell me what you need".

I glanced over to the bed, to the right hand side drawer underneath it, Bo following my gaze eagerly and smiling in understanding. She kissed me lightly and moved quickly to retrieve our leather harness and the flesh coloured phallus I sporadically requested.

I emptied Bo's hands, my left holding the harness while I ran the phallus between her legs, lubricating its length for use. I knew once I'd secured it into place, I'd be dealing with a highly aroused and highly charged succubus and that was the point to taking my time. I'd give control back to Bo willingly because I wanted every part of her.

She held to my shoulders as I sunk back to my knees and she stepped into the black leather. I allowed her to get comfortable as I kissed up her stomach before paying loving attention to her breasts. I could feel her thrusting softly forward into me, hands pulling my mouth back to hers yet again. This time she was the one to break our kiss, silence falling between us for a drawn out moment before I made my request.

"I want you to take me from behind, to feel you deep inside me, hard and fast until you cum and have me cumming around you. Then I want the harness off and I want you on top of me, your pussy against mine while you feed and make love to me".

One other thing I wanted was to see the brilliant blue of her eyes but they stayed a dark, loving brown for now. We both moved as one to the bed, she held me in place at its centre and I was surprised by the tenderness of her mouth moving against mine. When we both pulled back a moment later, I moved first and got into position on all fours, hands on the headboard, looking back over my shoulder as her body covered mine as far as it she could in this position. I felt the phallus jutting between us and her mouth pressing down my spine until hands were parting my ass cheeks and her tongue was inside me just enough to tease but provide little relief.

Her aim wasn't to make me ask again for what I wanted, that was clear by how quickly she removed her mouth, gripped my hips and sunk into me just as I'd requested, deep and hard. I rose up as high as I could as we moved together perfectly for so long I lost track of time; Bo pushing forward as I thrust back, her hands alternating from squeezing at my breasts and hips to reaching around for my painfully sensitive clit.

My head had been down for so long it was difficult to lift it while feeling the intense pressure and pleasure of my impending organism. Bo's hips became erratic, our mingled moans slicing through the silence of our room like a sharp knife, prompting my hands from the headboard, one falling flat on the bed for support while the other gripped back for Bo, only managing to land on the leather of the harness and pulling in desperation, wanting her deeper still.

I felt like I was floating, out of my body almost when the wet, lewd sounds of sex and Bo cursing loudly exploded. My arms gave out and my face and chest pressed into soft pillows as I came hard, Bo continuing to thrust like crazy until she slumped down onto me a few seconds later. She stayed inside me, moving slowly as we caught our breath. It felt like her body was on fire where it touched mine and as much as I loved having her inside me like this, I wanted to see her eyes again, feel her heart beating wildly against my own chest.

With a final kiss to the base of my spine, Bo pulled out and slumped down onto the mattress with a contented sigh and a huge smile. With a smile of my own I unfastened the harness and threw it behind me, moving to sprawl half on top of Bo's body, nuzzling into her neck.

"You are incredible Lo". I let out a soft chuckle, fingers trailing down sweaty skin, skimming and teasing with slippery circles at her hip before reaching to feel just how wet she was. "We're not done yet succubus". Just like I'd done to her earlier, she gripped my wrist to halt my movements. Next thing I knew I was flat on my back, propped up on pillows, Bo's breasts pressing down into mine, her body cradled between my open thighs.

The kiss we shared was gentle and passionate, taking my breath while Bo slowly took my chi for just a couple of seconds before stopping and pulling away. Her blue eyes looked onto mine and I could see the love we shared shining in them, causing me to smile up at her. With a smile of her own, her eyes still electric she lifted my leg up, using it as leverage to position her scorching heat against my own and start to move.

One of her hands moved to my breast, squeezing lightly as we continued on together, eyes locked. Our embrace was maddeningly intimate, trumped only by Bo dropping my leg suddenly, angling her pelvis to the side a little so she could rest atop me fully again, our mouths coming together like magnets while she fed deeply, pulling back after only a few seconds again. Resting on her hands, bodies still tightly pressed together I felt an overwhelming sense of love, burning my throat with its intensity as Bo pushed energy back into me. It had become so common for us, the give and take of chi, a way of connecting in the most primal of ways possible but this time felt different, my head tipping back as Bo's body started to tense as she pushed harder against me, the heat of her body becoming alarmingly hot.

Everything felt fuzzy around the edges suddenly, Bo's eyes burning bluer than I'd ever seen then flashing to a deep and dazzling blood red. I'd seen those eyes before; Bo rippling with power as the Pyrippus surfaced within her, usually to protect, and always as a manifestation of some type of great emotion.

She looked magical; like being looked at the way she was looking at me shouldn't be real but her skin still pushing against mine so deliciously grounded my belief that this was all very much happening. Just as I came to that realisation, just as I felt myself wanting to cum and have her cum against me while she was burning me with those eyes she tipped her head up to the ceiling, body halting all movement as the moment we were sharing broke.

She looked in pain almost, trembling while trying to move away. My hands moved to soothe instantly, gripping her hips and keeping her in place, bringing her attention back to me. I needed her to understand that nothing was wrong, I wasn't afraid and she hadn't hurt me. "I love you, so much". They were only words, words I'd said to her thousands of times, but this time, I'd spoken them gazing into her eyes still blazing with fire for the first time.

She collapsed onto my chest, heavy and still hot to the touch. I tried to catch my breath, running my hands up and down her back, hoping to soothe her. It was long minutes later when I broke the silence, softly whispering her name and hoping for a response of some kind.

She lifted her head and rolled onto her side, familiar brown eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "I'm sorry; I don't know what that was".

"It's okay Bo". I went to continue, trying to keep my voice soft.

"It's not okay Lauren. I don't want to hurt you".

"You didn't. Granted, the red eyes are new for that particular, more intimate scenario but you've had control of your Pyrippus since unleashing it on Hades". She sighed deeply in response, causing me to move in closer against her, sweeping my hand across her skin from hip to shoulder and back again several times.

"I meant what I said Bo; I love you, all of you".

She looked so conflicted. My mind was trying to piece together what was happening and why.

"Sometimes understanding that is so hard Lauren. You've accepted everything that's happened, my darkest places. God Lo….when you tested the serum, I never accepted the abilities you had, what you'd done, not until the end and by then it was undone and you…"

"I broke us".

"No, you didn't, nothing will ever break us completely". She visibly relaxed, her body starting to cool a little to the touch.

"You need to talk to me Bo. Your sleep's been unsettled and as much as I loved dinner tonight, I can't help thinking part of that gesture was maybe you wanting to distract yourself and me. There's something going on, I know the signs, I know you".

She considered those words, looking deep in thought but still remained quiet. "Okay how about we start with your Pyrippus making its first appearance while we were ummm…."

I trailed off deliberately, smiling across at Bo and earning a hesitant one back. "Did anything feel different for you? Was there some kind of trigger?"

"Seriously, you want to tackle this scenario scientifically?"

"Give me the whole picture then, otherwise yes I'm planning on going with science".

That seemed the stun Bo a little and I deliberately kept on touching her, trying to be patient.

"I've been dreaming about you". I wanted to laugh a little bit; I really did because her words felt like such a random jump and nothing I'd be unhappy about. "What was the tone of the dreams?"

"Even before the dreams though, things have felt, I don't know, more settled and more intense between us and it's made me think about things, about us".

It was one of the things I loved about her, how she could command such confidence and power but still lose track of her thoughts when she was nervous. "Bo, what have you been dreaming?"

Her lip was caught between her teeth, her hand stealing mine from her hip and linking our fingers.

"You're pregnant".

"I'm pregnant?"

"Not just that, the baby's ours, in every sense. I don't know how I know that it is I can just feel it. It's scary and amazing".

I was rendered speechless, this conversation not what I'd been expecting at all. It brought about so many memories; Bo and I talking baby names at Hecuba, then heartbreak, longing and so many pushed down thoughts and reality checks I'd kept to myself. She was looking at me expectantly so I took a deep breath and started to give a response even as I was still in turmoil.

"I don't know what to say, what to think. I mean…you've never indicated that's what you wanted, we've never really talked about it".

"I know and that's why it's been so hard to. Me and dreams never have a good relationship and what the Leviathan said about Hades and Dagny, her dreams…I don't know what to think or feel either".

"I know you'll make an amazing mother one day Bo, if that's something you want".

That thought had been the only clear statement in my head but the resulting hurt on her face had me wishing I could backtrack.

"I'll make an amazing mother, partnered with someone else right? But not with you?"

"Bo I….."

"No it's okay, really". She went to move away from me and I urgently pressed myself against the full length of her.

"I've thought about us having a family Bo, more times than I can count, all the way through our relationship".

"But?"

The hurt on her face was gone, replaced by something I couldn't decipher. "On the hood of your Camaro, just after Kenzi left with Dagny, I told you I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, knowing we're messy and complicated and knowing that would never change. I'm human Bo and you're fae and as much as we both accept those facts….." I took a few seconds to think and breath, needing to take my time with this.

"We've built at incredible life together, in dangerous and unsettled times for the Fae and my work is important to me and to that…..you're the most important thing in my world though. Even if we could have a child together Bo, biologically ours, even if I could make that happen somehow, Fae and human procreation will result in production of a human offspring.

I can only give you a forever in human terms of years Bo and I hate that. You wouldn't just have to watch me die; you'd most likely have to watch our child die as well". The realisation of those words had me floored and crying, my head dropping to Bo's chest.

Bo pulled my face back up to hers, kissing my lips and holding me tightly while she cried as well. We stayed that way for long minutes while I tried to figure out a way to recover. To my surprise, Bo took the lead, pulling my face back up to hers.

"I wish I could make you believe that there's no one else but you Lauren, even after…when you're gone, there'll be no one else. You're all I want. Why not get even more messy and complicated? I love the life we've built together too but after Hades is gone, when it's done, I want more. I want to give you everything and I want everything with you. In my dreams, I'm holding you in our bed, your belly swollen with our child and it's beyond incredible, how that feels is indescribable. I know the risks and I want it anyway. I'll deal with the pain of losing you only because I'll have the memories of our life together and that we lived the hell out of it".

I wanted to give in completely to that notion, but ultimately I knew Bo was lost to the romance of the idea and her dreams, I needed to be the practical one here, or at least try to be. There was something else holding me back, something I didn't want to voice but knew I had to now or I wouldn't at all. "Not everyone would welcome us having a child together Bo". I closed my eyes then, resisting the urge I felt to reach up and touch the fading scar on my chest, the arrows target that day only just missing its mark.

Bo knew exactly where my thoughts were and she gripped me tighter. She didn't have to say the words; I knew she'd remove any threat to any child we might have as well as any threat to me or any other member of our family. "How about we both agree to take some time to think seriously about the idea and when we get through our latest challenges, we'll talk some more about it and make a decision, a plan". Bo nodded at me, both of us settling in and getting comfortable, but honestly I didn't think I'd be able to sleep anytime soon.

"Lauren?" My eyes had drifted closed but opened again on hearing my name. I mumbled out in response, feeling exhausted.

"When we were making love, I felt connected to you in a way I've never felt before, not just me as a succubus but the Pyrippus as well, I could feel how much you love me and I wanted to give that back to you".

"And I wanted everything you had to give me".

"I don't like feeling blind though, not to something so intense, not knowing what it could mean for me or for you if my instinct rules over my control".

"We'll figure it out". I didn't have anything else I could say because I knew I'd exhausted every research source possible regarding the Pyrippus just after Bo's battle with Hades.

I kissed her softly and closed my eyes. I knew it would be a restless night's sleep for both of us.

XXX

"Are you sure this will work Bo?" Kenzi had been tense all day, all of us had. Dagny had said goodbye to her girlfriend, explaining she'd be out of town with Bo visiting relatives but she'd call when she got back. It was so far from the truth but at the same time absolutely correct.

"Like I said Kenz, I don't know how I know, I just do". Bo and Dagny exchanged a meaningful look while Dyson, Kenzi and I stood back.

"I trust you, don't know why or if I should, but I do". Dagny then moved to wrap Kenzi in a tight hug. "I need to do this".

"I know you do but I don't have to like it". With a smile, Kenzi shoved Dagny away and latched onto Dyson in comfort.

"I swear Bo, if the three of us have to come up with some kooky way to knock down Valhalla's gates just to get your asses out, I'm gonna be pissed".

Bo smiled indulgently then nodded at Dyson, moving to hug him and then Kenzi. Dagny moved further into the lab space, giving Bo and I as much space and privacy as possible. I accepted the kiss she gave me, kissing her back for all I was worth.

We broke apart but she hadn't let me too far out of her reach. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Be safe okay? I love you". With a final look at all of us, Bo stepped back next to Dagny, her eyes closing as she took her hand and breathed deeply for a long while.

When Bo's eyes opened again, they were a stark blue, a heavy luminous film forming around her and spreading along Dagny's arm to cover her entire body. Just like the last time I'd seen her use the hell shoes; Bo disappeared in a dramatic flash of heat and dazzling light, forcing my eyes away.

"We really just let them go didn't we?"

I glanced over to the photo of Bo and I on my lab desk as Dyson pulled Kenzi in tighter against his body, his voice clear. "We did".

END CHAPTER 2

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.

Bo and Dagny take on Valhalla next up as well as some Lauren/Evony and Lauren/Kenzi (the two sets of characters I wished had interacted more on the show).


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I lost my mojo for a long while. If anyone's still keen on reading this, here's another chapter for you. I've got this story still stuck in my head and I hate leaving things unfinished, so I'm back at it.**

 **BIG thanks to a gaggle of other authors for continuing to write amazing LG fics: CuddleFae, Mustbethelabcoat, Nirvana19, lynedele77, rightersblock, Author8096, somewhataddicted, ginNharry, Nic James and MotherFaer to name a few of my favs.**

 **This chapter's for TL4EVA who's been super supportive of this story.**

 **Bo**

The last time I'd used the hell shoes, I was focussed solely on Kenzi, allowing that focus to guide me where I needed to go. It was instinctual, felt out. Valhalla looked a lot different than last time around.

I held onto Dagny's hand tightly as we trudged on through dense forest, the ground covered in snow, an icy wind whipping across our skin. I had no clue which direction we were going or should be going. The landscape wasn't changing at all, every tree looked a clone of its neighbour in height and shape, all spaced at identical distances.

My hand pulled free of Dagny's as she stopped dead in her tracks, looking suddenly anxious. Her eyes were darting around the white capped landscape as though searching for something, her breath coming thick and fast. "This isn't what I was expecting". I'd barely heard the words through the relentless wind.

Welcome to life as a Fae; nothing's ever what you expect, is what I wanted to say but I held it back. She grabbed my hand again and I pulled her in against my side, wanting to give her my body heat.

"It's OK; I'm surprisingly not that cold".

"We need to keep moving". I scanned around again, starting to move us away to the left but Dagny pulled me back. Her body was turned in the opposite direction. "I have no idea why, but I think we need to be going this way".

Everything looked the same to me, leaving no reason to argue. I was apparently running blind here. On we trudged, heads down to avoid the stinging and bitterly cold air, our progress slow but my mind running a million miles an hour, trying to stay alert. It was almost a relief to hear a lone branch snapping off in the distance, proving this was real and not some mind fuck.

In the tiny space of time it took for me to turn my head towards the solitary out of place sound, twenty plus armed Valkyries appeared in a tight circle around us, pressing in.

Judging by the smiles on their faces, pulling my dagger was far from threatening. In response they all unsheathed their own weapons.

"Well, shit". My voice sounded louder than I was expecting, all wind suddenly gone like calm before a storm.

"We came to see Acacia". A single Valkyrie stepped forward from the group.

"She's busy. You can deal with me".

"And you are?"

"Ava". She smiled as she announced her name but it wasn't in welcome. I smiled back, sheathing my dagger to my thigh to show I was nowhere near intimidated either. I wasn't counting her as a threat. I was cold, post scared shitless from using the hell shoes but doing it anyway, knowing I needed to. My heart was in a million pieces, some here and on task and others back with Kenzi, Dyson and especially Lauren.

"I know who you are succubus. And you shouldn't be here". She looked from me to Dagny, studying her closely. Dagny for her part maintained eye contact and kept her body language neutral. "You on the other hand….."

I stepped in front of my sister. "Like I said earlier, we're here to see Acacia and you're not her".

"I don't care what liberties you think the hell shoes afford you. You have no right to make demands here. You see, your aim's a little off. You're stuck here in Valhalla's borders until you gain rightful passage". Ava followed my earlier lead and settled her sword across her back. "I'd be more than happy to give you that rightful passage, the traditional way, in death".

Power rippled through me in response to the threat and I knew my eyes were shining a steady blue, my succubus always just below the surface, at the ready. I cocked my head casually to the side when I saw Ava's own face change, not wavering as I took in her skeletal features.

I could feel the waves of her Valkyrie powers, trying to penetrate my will and resolve with doubt. I responded to that force easily. "I still doubt myself every second of every day".

She concentrated harder, my head lolling to the other side as her efforts went without impact. "But I've learned to live with my doubt, to push through and conquer it".

At my words her eyes closed and she staggered back, looking momentarily weak before she recovered with a snarl. Her sword was out again a moment later, the group advancing in formation.

I glanced to Dagny, her face stunned yet fascinated as she looked at me. I started the pull of chi slowly with Ava, taking a second to relish the power it provided before feeding in mass, my arms naturally stretching out to my sides.

"Enough".

I broke the flow of chi at the sudden commanding voice. Acacia stepped her way into the fray of Valkyries, dark grey wings slipping back into place slowly, her face a mixture of amusement and disappointment while looking around the circle of woman slowly.

"Return to the main hall ladies. Weapons practice would be a great idea considering you just barely managed to pull them". Ava didn't speak a word as her wings appeared; a sign of her immediate actioning of Acacia's directions, but she did throw me a pointed look which I returned with a smile.

Once the group had taken flight, Acacia smiled warmly at Dagny, the two of them sharing a long intense moment, sizing each other up. Acacia was the first to break away from the staring match, taking a step towards me. "Well, well…..the succubus. You finally grew a set and decided to make the journey here. Have to say, I was expecting you sooner". She smiled coyly, the leather of her jacket squelching as her arms uncrossed from her chest and she turned back towards Dagny. "You on the other hand are right on time. I'm just wondering why you piggy backed a ride and didn't let those wings of yours free".

Dagny flushed pink and immediately looked uncomfortable. "I don't….." she paused mid answer, taking a deep breath before meeting Acacia's eyes yet again and remaining silent.

"I can feel the untapped power buzzing all around you. Your wings are practically itching to break out but you force your nature to submit. Kind of impressive I have to say, but it'll get exhausting".

Acacia's stance and smile remained surprisingly warm in the silent moments that followed as she and I both waited for some kind of response from Dagny but none came.

"I remember my first life clearly, all emotion and power, flooding you at warp speed, it feels like drowning because you don't know what to do with any of it, you haven't had the time to experience the truth, beauty or devastation in anything. This life, your first life, you'll reach maturity at what would be considered snail's pace by Valkyrie standards, each subsequent life it'll happen faster and the things you learn in your previous life you'll maintain and build on". There was silence still before Acacia finally let out a sigh in semi frustration.

"You're here to experience Valhalla. That much I know. Tamsin's new day…..well your mum was involved in a change of management. My job is to ensure every Valkyrie reaches her full potential". Acacia absently ran her fingers over the chunky necklace just visible at the rim of her dark grey t-shirt.

"Brisingamen". Dagny's voice rang out clearly and she flinched as though that one word had come out far louder than she'd intended.

"You paid attention in history class". Acacia's wry smile and intense eyes had returned. "But history is an easy thing to skew. Valhalla isn't the Hilton and we don't supply drive through window employees to In-N-Out Burger anymore. Your mother was one hell of a Valkyrie and your father; yeah I know who he is. What you need to figure out is who you are. If you want to enter Valhalla, you'll need to embrace your doubts and your wings".

Just as the words had left Acacia's lips, her own wings spread wide from her back, moving gently yet still powerfully enough to disturb the heavy snow around her feet. There was something about the sudden display that had my eyes shining blue and my body moving closer to Dagny who was clearly at war with herself, shaking and not from the cold.

"It's OK you know. Remember your power is your own and no one else's to command. I'm here, if you need me". I hoped the words of encouragement would help. After a long pause, Dagny dropped to her knees in the snow, then onto all fours. A soft moan escaped from her lips and then everything seemed as though it was in slow motion. Her wings emerged, pure black, so much so they almost seemed to shine purple in the waning light. They fluttered gently from side to side but Dagny didn't move from her position on hands and knees except for a slight lifting of her head, her eyes filled with tears as she looked at me and smiled. I managed a smile back before her head dropped again and her wings flopped down then swept in to cover most of her body. I felt a deep breath leave me in a hurried gasp as she disappeared in an impressive flash of light, a single inky black feather falling softly as though to mark the occasion.

When I looked up, Acacia was toe to toe with me, wings still outspread. "Well this should be interesting succubus". She turned to her right, closing her eyes and raising her hands as she spoke words I had no understanding of, an intricate iron gate appearing and then creaking ajar in the distance. "It'll stay open for the next fifteen minutes and only you will be permitted to enter". She smiled briefly before a mask of seriousness appeared and she stooped to collect Dagny's rogue feather. "Black wings". There was something in the way she'd said the words that had me on edge. Acacia held the feather out to me and I accepted it instantly.

"Fifteen minutes succubus. If you doubt the hellskor then you better start walking". With that parting remark Acacia was gone, vanishing in a similar fashion to Dagny.

I took a deep breath and pocketed the feather, my thoughts scattered as I looked back out at Valhalla's gate in the distance, the wind from earlier now whipping around me with a vengeance. "And again…shit".

 **Lauren**

Bo and Dagny had been gone for over 24 hours now. I wondered if time moved slower or faster for them than for us here. I was used to my mind drifting in multiple directions and being able to focus on each tangent simultaneously but today that focus was somewhat lacking. It felt like Groundhog Day; check Evony's cells and find they're still stable and very much Fae once again then deal with the turmoil of that, leading me to loiter somewhere between excitement and terror. Next up, contemplate the seriousness of moving the serum and trial cells to the home lab's vault.

When thinking about Evony became too much I'd move on to Dagny. There were no hidden abnormalities in her blood markers or DNA make up, nothing sinister or extraordinary. Well that wasn't true exactly; she was fascinating on a cellular level. The ease with which her body naturally accepted accelerated physical development was nothing short of extraordinary. That wasn't what Bo was looking for though, she wanted something concrete, to develop a weapon or advantage if Hades pulled another rabbit or should I say 'Pyrippus' out of the hat.

Bo had me reeling, everything we'd talked about and her hauntingly beautiful, fire red eyes. It's what had my focus waning; the memory of her skin flush against mine, her touch seeming to burn into me while those eyes left me aching to feel everything she had to give. Our lovemaking had triggered some natural impulse for the first time. I had a theory; I just didn't know where to look for information on testing it. I'd dug up every Pyrippus resource in existence long ago, sifting through Trick's collection as well as the light and dark archives.

"Dr Lewis". I looked up in a daze to the now open lab door. I pushed away all other thoughts as I noted the frustration and slight look of fear in my colleague's eyes.

"I know you're rostered off from the clinic floor today but there's a patient who refuses to be seen by anyone but you. I'm sorry; I've offered him every other available alternative".

I rose to my feet a second later, in some ways thankful for the distraction. "That's OK Rodney, I'm happy to take a patient. I absently smoothed down my lab coat as I took the patient file being offered and walked out through the clinic's reception area.

I stopped in my tracks once I'd actually read the name on the file. Repulsion rumbled up fast; at the mere thought of him, everything he stood for, was trying to accomplish and how. It wasn't a new feeling, I'd experienced similar many times throughout my years with the Fae. Those experiences had schooled me in the art of pushing down my feelings and its how I was sure my face showed nothing but poise and confidence as I met his piercing eyes.

"Elder Marcos". He was standing unnaturally still, just within the curtained cubicle.

"Dr Lewis". His response was immediate. I made my way towards the cubicle, just about to pull the curtain closed and get this shit show on the road when Astrid appeared at my side.

"Dr Lewis, I'd be more than happy to assist you with the patient". Her eyes were concerned and imploring, but I knew whatever this visit was about, I'd be handling it personally.

"I appreciate the offer Astrid, but I have time available, it's no problem". She shot a glance into the cubicle briefly before meeting my eyes again. I could read the _'what the hell are you doing'_ she wanted to say but couldn't.

With one more look at my patient and a pointed one at me, she took a step back. "Well I'll just be at reception charting if you need me". I left her with a firm nod; hopefully relaying that I was grateful.

Just as I'd attempted to do earlier, I pulled the curtain closed, effectively trapping myself in the situation. As soon as I turned his eyes stole my breath, burning with orange fire, serpentine momentarily before returning to a more neutral brown. The quick display of power set my chest and back alight with a sharp, biting pain where the arrow head had entered and exited. The wound had healed, leaving a simple looking scar although it had never been the arrow itself that had done the real damage but rather the poison it had been laced with. A poison I'd discovered in time had been born of a Fae's blood, the very Fae now standing in front of me.

I hoped the flash of pain I'd felt hadn't shown on my face but looking up at his pleased expression, I was unfortunately assured it had.

Steeling myself, I pushed forward. "What can I do for you, Elder Marcos?"

"I appreciate you using the title of 'Elder' although it's an interesting choice…more of a novelty wouldn't you say? Considering that system of power has been stripped".

His words were clipped, dripping with barely concealed distain. Then like a light switch flicking off, he forced a tight smile and moved to sit on the small consult bed, seeming calm once again.

"I'm not here to discuss Fae politics with you, even if you are now afforded the opportunity to do so".

"Why are you here then?"

"As an elected member of the new Fae Counsel structure, it's important that I lead by example. Health care is a high priority to the overall agenda for the Colony. My assistant reminded me I'm overdue for the annual Fae flu vaccination".

I wanted to laugh at that, but of course I didn't. I wanted to tell him I knew exactly why he was here; because he knew Bo wasn't. It provided him the perfect opportunity to remind me of his presence and of opinions and agendas similar to his. In his eyes I was feeble; all humans are to Fae like him.

The fact that he was the mastermind behind the attempt on my life he'd veiled but not nearly well enough. Maybe he'd underestimated Bo, Dyson, and my own human body or maybe he thought once I was gone, Bo would have unleashed hell and it wouldn't have mattered who'd been the instigator, that she'd lose sight of that in her self-destruction. Essentially the Fae who'd shot the arrow had taken full force Dyson's swift anger as a starter and then Bo's heartbreak to close things out. The price for following orders had been his life.

My own life had been saved by Astrid. She was brilliant, managing to fuse together Fae and human triage techniques and counteracting the effects of the arrow's poison, giving my body a chance at recovery. It had taken 23 days for me to regain consciousness. Things had changed in the space of those 23 days and continued to change rapidly after. It could have been the turning point Dracone Marcos had aimed for, a way to make Bo lose control of her baser darkness and appear out of control to those Fae who were rallying with her and wanted the changes she was instigating. From what Astrid had told me, it had been Dyson and finally Kenzi swooping in and out of town during my recovering who had kept her together and focussed, in control.

Bo had known who was behind my attack and so had Dyson. She'd blamed herself for having me in the middle of what had practically been a war zone, even though I'd made my own decision to be there, it's where I belong and nothing she could have said would have kept me from the fight. I'd never told anyone about the conclusive evidence I'd extracted from the poison in my body. Elder Marcos had given his blood as a base, knowing it would burn me from the inside out. What he had failed to think about however, so sure of his success, was that he had gifted me with his DNA.

"As a Dragon Fae, you and I both know you're impervious to all illness and any known virus. The vaccination would be a placebo at best". It was no secret that most Fae liked to keep their genus to themselves and with it their strengths and weaknesses. It would have been clear to him that I knew his strengths which were many and his weaknesses of which there were basically none.

"Still….. I want it and I want you to administer it". Without another word spoken I went about preparing the injection. I kept my head down, concentrating on his arm and the needle as it pierced his skin and became instantly hot to the touch, so hot I couldn't hold in the hiss as I quickly finished and placed it heavily back onto the cart beside me, the metal clanging loudly in the small space between us.

He looked satisfied with himself while I only felt angry. His message had been received loud and clear; he still looked at me as a target and he could walk in here any time. He wouldn't hurt me now though, not directly. It would be political suicide for him and he knew it. I had the ace up my sleeve, he just didn't know it. His DNA and what I could do with it assured he'd never want me to give him another needle freely.

"We're all done here". It was all I could say to him. My mind had already shifted to the most worrisome fact for me in all of this. He knew Bo wasn't in town right now, it was the only reason he'd come here. He was somehow keeping tabs on her.

"Thank you Doctor Lewis. It was a pleasure seeing you again". I only nodded in response as he opened the cubicle curtain and thankfully disappeared from my sight.

 **Bo**

"Well that's the full tour ladies". I stepped up beside Dagny once again, Acacia's gaze firmly on her now that we were back where we started. This 'check-in' area which last time I'd been here looked a whole lot different seemed to be the hub of action.

"No more five star hotel feel".

Acacia finally lifted her eyes from Dagny and met my own, her shoulders shrugging. "Yeah well…..change of management also meant a remodel so to speak. The guts are the same really, those who earn a place here still continue in the grandeur they deserve but the Valkyrie needed more of a…home I guess is the best word, as much as that's possible anyway".

The three of us stood silent and still as the comings and goings of Valhalla processed efficiently around us. Again I noticed an intense stare between Dagny and Acacia, as though they were communicating silently. With a nod and a pointed smile, Acacia broke away.

"Lets move this party to my office". With those words she moved to stand an arms-length away from the blank off white wall to our right before touching the necklace adorning her chest and softly uttering words of some language I sure as hell didn't understand.

"Open Sesame". Dagny spoke with a laugh in her voice before stopping in shock at the fact she'd naturally understood the words Acacia had used.

The world around us shifted in a blur, making me dizzy. When it finally righted itself sure enough we were in an office of sorts, although it looked more like a high end cigar lounge, all dark wood and leather.

"Have a seat and let's cut to the chase here. We all want to take down the not quite dead scum bag and I have something you need in order to do that". Acacia's fingers were once again running over the necklace she wore, a smile on her face.

"Yep it's that easy. He created Brisingamen to trap Freyja. It's more than just a necklace".

"It's bonded to him".

Acacia nodded with a quirked smile. "In a way….yes. That bond needs to end but not yet and not by you".

I was on my feet a second later, now unable to keep still. "Sit back down Harry Potter; I know you want to destroy the Horcrux". She was calm and that pissed me off. Yet again I felt like I didn't have all the information.

"None of this is funny. Hades is dangerous…..to everyone".

"Oh believe me, I know that. I know exactly what he is and what he's capable of".

"So you need the necklace to maintain your leadership, is that it?

Acacia's face changed, her expression hard set, all traces of humour long gone. "I'm a Valkyrie; I'd invite any person who wanted to challenge me for leadership to step on up so we could settle the challenge the old school way. Brisingamen was made for a Valkyrie and needs to be destroyed by one".

"Of all people, I didn't think you'd be one for being cryptic".

"I'm not".

Dagny's voice startled me and Acacia from the rising tension. "Bo can we…I mean, I just need to talk to you".

She turned to Acacia quickly, questioning silently if that was OK. Acacia seemed to understand easily and gave her a nod in response. "I've got a few things to sort out with Ava. I'll be back soon".

Dagny was nervous, that much was clear. She was staring at her feet, her fingers mingling and fiddling before she finally looked at me but remained silent.

"Why do I get the feeling I won't like whatever you're about to say".

"I think I need to stay here".

Her words registered and I consciously took a deep breath, trying to slow the dread that I was feeling before responding. "It's my job to keep you safe and being in Valhalla right now, there are no guarantees its safe here…that anywhere is safe. That's why I want you close. You can't stay".

"It's not your decision to make".

I couldn't help but to shake my head and smile at the fierce look of determination on her face. "You had this planned didn't you?"

She sighed loudly, deflating slightly as her head hung for just a moment before lifting once again. "Yeah, I guess I did. I think this is where I belong right now".

"You belong with your family; me and Kenzi, Lauren, Dyson, Mark and yes even Vex. I know we're not a conventional family, but that's what we are for each other".

"I don't know how to deal…..everything I'm feeling is just, I'm a Valkyrie and I know what that means, I do, but I have a lot to learn if I'm going to be any use in ending him. You all have this mission and it's because of me. I just don't think I can be any useful part in that right now".

I turned as I felt the energy in the room shift, Acacia's voice sounding out between us. "When it's time to face him, you'll be ready".

I looked back to Dagny even though my words were for both of them. "I get that you feel you need to learn to fight, like literally fight, but facing Hades will be about so much more than that. Something I learned last time, there's probably nothing we can do to prepare. We just need to stay together, be one in this".

I waited patiently, hoping to have changed her mind, wishing with everything that she'd reconsider.

"If you're trying to tell me to follow my instincts…..I am doing that. This feels right".

I didn't want to understand her point, but I did. I'd been lost before, fumbling to find myself. "I might not agree with your decision, but I respect it and I'll support it". I turned to Acacia once again. "If anything happens to her…"

She raised her hand to halt my words, one hand on her hip the other holding an ornate sword by her side. "When the time comes for battle lines to be drawn again and I think we both know that time will come; you and I will be standing side by side facing his minions". She looked to Dagny and I could see the softness in her eyes and the pride. "I'll protect her with my own life".

I gave her a nod, happy that we had an understanding. "Kenzi's gonna kill me for not dragging you back, you know that right?"

Dagny laughed brightly but it soon faded. "Yeah I know. Can you give her this please?" She held out a sealed white envelope and I took it, tucking it into pocket of my jacket. "Tell her I'll see her again soon and that….that I love her". She shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "I mean, the letter says all that anyway but….she needs a chance to live her own life again, without looking out for me".

"I'll give her the letter, I promise". Dagny and I just stood there for a long while, eyes holding each other but staying an arm's length apart. Sure enough, she was the one to break the stalemate, hugging me tightly. I held on for as long as she let me before we pulled apart slowly. "I'm sorry for what I said at dinner. My mum…..she made her own decisions, and some of them from what I understand were shitty ones. I don't blame you; not really, just needed someone to take my anger out on and I guess you were the natural choice".

"Yeah well, I think that's what sisters are for right?" I'd purposely kept my response light, not wanting to dredge into the past, but to move forward.

Dagny took a step back from me. "I just got you back in my life. Leaving you here, now, I know it's what you want, it still just feels wrong". I kept thinking back to what Levi had told me, knowing he would be feeding from her still, even here.

"You told me you promised her to protect me. Right now, the best way you can do that is to break these bonds he has. I'll only be in the way of you doing that. Deep down you know that. I know where to find you if I need you".

I nodded slowly, her eyes holding mine as she moved to stand next to Acacia. I closed my own eyes, knowing I needed to leave her now or I wouldn't. I wanted to tell her I love her because it was the truth and I wanted her to know. But I didn't. I'd only ever been her sister from afar and she only really knew me from the stories Kenzi had told her. Maybe from her point of view I hadn't earned the right to say those words and have them returned. Kenzi was who I focussed on, using her as my sat nav back, the letter Dagny had given me burning a hole in my pocket.

The atmosphere rumbled around me and when I opened my eyes again Kenzi wasn't in front of me. I was at the top of a staircase I immediately recognised. If I took the steps down, I somehow knew Trick would be there.

 **Lauren**

A pint of beer sat in front of me on the table top but I hadn't touched it. I never really wanted to drink it; it was more of an accessory considering I was in the Dal by myself. The softly falling condensation on the glass gave me something to concentrate on while I tried to escape my thoughts before heading home.

"Oh honey, thinking that hard will give you wrinkles". I startled in the semi secluded booth I'd hidden myself away at. Of course it had to be Evony right at this exact moment in time, now sitting across from me and smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"That's why I always have fun". She sipped what looked like scotch on the rocks, leaning across the table further and shrugging. "Or I get a little Botox, for which I should send you the bill".

The words were on the tip of my tongue; _"My latest serum is stable. I can make you Fae again"_. I said nothing. I took my first sip of beer. A chug might be more accurate.

Evony took a long look around the bar, again smiling wide when her eyes returned to me. "All alone, that's interesting, and she didn't leave the wolf to keep guard. Her game's slipping".

"Bo knows I'm more than capable of taking care of myself should the need arise".

"Oh I know you are. It's just far more fun when being around you is prickling your precious succubus".

"Wow, it's a unique relationship we share isn't it".

Evony's smile had remained bright through our entire exchange, confident and comfortable in her place. "I've grown to love our snarky little human friendship. Even more so since your girlfriend found out exactly how it all began; with you between my thighs".

The memory of that revelation was etched into my brain and I groaned internally. It had been exhausting talking Bo down followed by hours of intense lovemaking.

I put the beer down on the tabletop and leaned back into cool aged leather. I refused to bite back at Evony's quip. It was irrelevant now, how the journey had begun. Amazing was what had happened since then, all that had been achieved even through murky, self-indulgent motives.

It struck me then, the opportunity to ask the question I'd been wanting to ask since the moment I knew the serum was stable. "You've accomplished so much in the human world. Do you even know why you want to be Fae again?"

Evony rolled her eyes and scoffed at me, gesturing between us with her hand. "It's just business Lauren. I know you like to think I've become this grand medical crusader to ease your guilt over stripping me of my Fae and then having the metal to test what should have been my serum on yourself". She stopped then, smiling salaciously before leaning across the table towards me.

The next words she spoke were a whisper in my ear. "It's all about the power and money it brings me and nothing else. I have no intention of growing old Lauren. I'm always hungry, in a way that won't let up. I fund your human and Fae research projects because I know you won't stop trying to perfect a new serum. It's not in your nature to. You won't stop because you're just as hungry as I am. You'll never stop wanting her forever and I'll never stop wanting to feel the thrill of gorging on blatant power and talent".

There it was; the fine line of our 'friendship' splashed out before me. Every time I thought I saw genuineness and even generosity from her, I was reminded otherwise. Who was the real Evony now? She pulled back a fraction, looking over my shoulder before gently running her fingers through my hair.

"What kind of fresh hell is this Lauren?" Kenzi appeared to my left and even though her words had been for me, the scowl firmly fixed on her face was directed at Evony.

I rolled my eyes at the situation I was in. "I was just grabbing a quick drink Kenz. Please…." I looked across at Evony who was lounging back in her seat. "Please sit down, join us".

"Fine I'll sit". Kenzi then pointed a single stern finger at Evony. "You, keep your hands off my besties best girl".

"Oh please. Been there done that, literally". She raised her glass to me as though to toast some great success. "It's clear why the succubus always had her panties in a twist, bleeding her poor little heart out over the lovely Doctor Lewis here".

"Pfffft, I'm the one who had to listen to them". Kenzi's eyes met Evony's across the table. "Just so you know; I don't care if you're human now, I don't trust you".

"Smart move". Evony downed the rest of her drink and stood swiftly, her hair whipping and her eyes intent. "While I'd absolutely love to sit and chit chat all night, actually that's a lie. Anyway, I have things to do".

"You need to put your husband to bed with his meds?" Kenzi smiled triumphantly behind her glass. Unfazed, Evony shrugged and slid a folded piece of paper my way.

It was an address, outside the city not far from Evony's property. "Some help with your horse wrangling issues. I look forward to our progress meeting next week".

I nodded as my eyes scanned the paper in front of me again. She'd jumped back into friend territory with this gesture and it left me conflicted and off balance.

"I'm also looking forward to meeting Hades little Valkyrie offspring when she surfaces again". It didn't surprise me that Evony knew all about Dagny being here. Kenzi on the other hand went from shocked to defensive.

Evony eyeballed her with a satisfied smirk before making a fast exit.

"God I hate her. If she comes near Dagny….."

I folded the piece of paper back up and slid it into my back pocket. I'd had enough of this day. "She won't. Come on. Let's go home and wait. I'll cook you dinner".

"I hate waiting".

"Me too Kenz, me too".

"I do lurve to eat though".

 **XXX**

I stopped my attack, stretching out my arms and taking a sip of water. Over time I'd come to appreciate the feelings associated with a good workout; like sweat dripping down my back,

aching muscles and burning lungs.

This type of physical training hadn't come naturally at all but Dyson had done his best to accommodate my lack of coordination. I was persistent though, much to Bo's concern I eventually developed some skill and moves that worked for me in a physical fight should I need them.

The door creaked and Kenzi tentatively entered with one hand covering her eyes. "My limit of being polite has expired. I'm starving. I know you said you'd cook but I can start".

I put the water bottle down, moving towards Kenzi as I towelled my face dry. "Why are you covering your eyes?"

"I didn't know what I'd be interrupting".

I shook my head and laughed to myself as I gently and slowly moved her hand down. She took a good look around, eyes bugging. "Huh. So not what I was expecting from a locked room in the basement".

"The door wasn't locked. It's just sticky, always jams. What _were_ you expecting?"

"Oh I don't know….more bolo red room of pain rather than a replica of Dyson's old boxing gym set up".

We both stepped back into the basement main floor, my lab taking up majority of the space. "You know what…let's just forget you said that and move on shall we?"

"Oh god lets. I'm back at starving".

The next hour or so flew by in a blur of chopping, cooking and then eating the stir fry we'd somehow harmoniously created together. There was wine too and idle, meaningless chit chat because we were both worried but didn't want to voice it.

All of a sudden Kenzi's wine glass was plonked down loudly onto the table top and she moved from her spot across from me, now sitting at the chair beside me with a sigh. "This is weird right? You and me, sharing a meal together".

After putting my own wine glass down, I couldn't help but smile before replying. "Yeah I guess it is. It shouldn't be though. It doesn't have to be".

"You're right". She rolled her eyes. "Of course you're right, you always are. It shouldn't be and yeah, it doesn't have to be. We can so do this, meaningful discussion and all that".

"Right".

Kenzi nodded and smiled, eyeballing me from across the now small space between us. "The whole warrior doctor look suits you".

"Thanks but, it probably looks more hard core than it is. I've never really been a physical person".

"I seem to recall you having a mean right hook. Piggies and a magic stick, am I ringing any bells?"

I nodded and laughed lightly. "I remember". I paused then, not sure whether to forge ahead or hold back. Kenzi seemed genuinely engaged so I decided to take a chance.

"I'm a logical person, I know my strengths and I stick to them. But that's just it, logically if I was going to be in the fight, with Bo, I needed to learn how to fight. I'm not pretending to be some great warrior I just need to be able to hold my own when I need to".

Kenzi gave me a wry smile, settling back in her chair and reclaiming her glass of wine. "I get that and I respect that. You're an overachiever, now I get the scary intense set up downstairs".

"I actually love a good workout now, especially if I've had a complex day. Today was definitely one of those".

"OK spill. It's just you, me and your impressively stocked wine cellar".

"Wow, you really have been taking a good look around haven't you?" Kenzi shrugged and went back into the kitchen to grab another bottle. "Some things change, some things don't".

Discomfort spread like wildfire thinking back to my surprise patient. There was no way I could discuss Evony with Kenzi but she'd been there for Bo after my attack and through my recovery, I felt like I could trust her with the worry that had been rapidly building since I'd left the clinic.

"I had a visit today from Elder Marcos, he's…." I was stopped short by the sound of Kenzi half choking on her wine and then slamming the stem down.

"Oh I know who he is. Asshat arranged the attack on you in plain sight. Same old game; trying to bate Bo into losing her shit, using you as collateral in the grand Fae political war. You almost died Lauren; Bo's been gagging for an excuse to suck that dude dry".

I sat silently and Kenzi just looked at me for a long moment. "You are going to tell her".

I wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement. I sighed deeply in response. "You guys are solid, happy. You've got the whole tell each other the truth and nothing but the truth so help you god thing going on".

I wanted to cringe openly, knowing there were several things I needed to talk to Bo about when she was back. "Of course I'll tell her". I hadn't intended to sound so defensive but even to my own ears I did. "I'm just really worried what his visit means. He's keeping tabs on her, he knew she wasn't around or he never would have come to see me the way he did. Everything's reasonably stable politically right now. With Dagny being in the picture and whatever goes down with Jack, Elder Marcos clearly thinks he sees an opportunity to get to Bo".

"You tell her when she gets back, we all make sure she doesn't flip out and we deal. Another day amongst the Fae". We both knew it wasn't that simple but in that moment Kenzi had managed to lighten the load at least somewhat. "They live for thousands of years but the A-hole's never learn. Only thing the freaky Elder be gettin from Bo is a gruesome end. It'll be well deserved".

My mind flashed back to the initial sting of the arrow entering my chest and then the pain, burning through my body. Everything else after falling to my knees and waking up weeks later is a blur of muted sounds and feelings.

"He didn't get what he wanted. Bo changed but not in the way he expected. She started to use her succubus abilities and even the Pyrripus fire as her weapons of choice, with control".

Kenz nodded firmly. "She told me it all felt like slow motion. She saw the shot fire and the arrow through the air. She knew she wouldn't get to you in time and it broke her heart".

"She didn't want me there but I refused to sit it out. I needed to be there for her and with her".

"I get that".

A small laugh of acknowledgement escaped me as I thought of Bo. "It's funny in a way; it's what I always wanted for her, to be all that she could be, to use all that she had at her disposal with harmony, even though deep down I knew part of her powers were dark in origin. He was the catalyst to getting her there".

"That's where you're wrong. He wasn't, you were. Bo's need to protect you is her ultimate source of power". We both sat back in our seats a little then, quiet falling over the room like a blanket. It was surprising comfortable.

"Ok, so we've taken a stab at the whole, sharing, in-depth convo thang".

"It's only been me sharing so far".

Kenzi glared at me then huffed. "Yeah well, we're gonna need more than this wine if I'm gonna spill. Did I mention I hate waiting? And by the way, what's the go with you and Evony being all….friends and shit?"

"So we're back to me?"

"Hell yeah we're back to you".

"Fine and yes, we'll need more than the wine". I stood abruptly, walking through the kitchen and to a large cupboard next to the bay window, sliding the handle up and smiling when I heard Kenzi gasp.

"Dyson was kind enough to gift us some of Trick's personal liquor stash".

"Amen to that".

"I'm genuinely surprised you didn't sniff this out earlier".

Kenzi shrugged with a smile while reaching blindly for the biggest bottle on the shelf. "I already know where you keep the chocolate. I never made it over here, past the fruit bowl seemed too far".

 **XXX**

Forty-five minutes and more drinks than I could consciously keep track of now later found me in bed with Kenzi, the two of us lounging back against the headboard.

"You're actually fun when you're drunk".

A genuine smile came to my face. "Yeah I am".

"I would've laughted my ass off if someone had told me I'd end up shit faced in bed with you hot pants". Kenzi stopped then, holding up another shot as in salute before throwing it back. "I've never been able to just relax with you, you've always made me feel…stiff is maybe the right word? It's not a natural thing for me, whatever it is; it's unnatural, totally unnatural".

"That made no sense".

"See that's the problem, for you everything has to make sense while I'm happy to wing it. I know you want to ask me questions, you're practically choking on all the questions but you haven't asked me any because you're too busy letting them all rattle around in that oversized brain of yours, probably overanalysing the right way to ask and gaging my response and then an appropriate response to my response".

She looked at me expectantly. "Your business is really impressive, I googled it".

"For the record, lame start but thanks, I've worked hard on it. Graphic design wasn't something I'd planned on getting into but computers were always my thing and artistry through design fit me like a gorgeous glove. I just combined the two and ran with it. I took most of my classes online and built the business the same way which helped when me and Dags had to up and leave if she'd have one of her growth spurts. Something I'm passionate about pays the bills, I'm living the dream". Quiet gripped us both again for a long moment before Kenzi angled in towards me on the bed.

"OK we're so taking this in turns….and it's my turn. Seriously dude; you do the whole slip the Morrigan a mickey thing, all in the name of protecting Bo and now you and Evony are all cosy in a booth having drinks together? Yeah she's human now, not that it makes her any less despicable. She keeps it friendly with you, throws you a bone when she needs to, only because she needs something from you. What I can't figure out is why you've let her into your life the way you have? The second she's Fae again, which I have no doubt will happen one day, what makes you think she won't turn it all around and boom she's melting you into a puddle".

It was like Kenzi had somehow read my mind. I didn't know how to answer because the why baffled me still. It was exhausting keeping all the random thoughts to myself, so in the spirit of the moment we'd created I let them fly. "It could be guilt. I don't regret what I did, turning Evony human, my reasoning at the time was sound, but I've seen firsthand what she's endured, the illness and instability and I know I caused it".

"I have one word for you; Karma".

I nodded mutely, my head falling into my hands tiredly. "I think….deep down I need to believe she's changed, that being human has made her _human_ if that makes any sense".

"It doesn't matter if an apple's red or green, if it's rotten, it be rotten to the core". Kenzi's face held a hint of humour as she looked at me intensely, so intensely it almost made me self-conscious before she gasped out loud and slammed the bottle in her hand down onto a bedside table. "Holy shit, you like her".

"Excuse me?"

"You actually _like_ Evony".

My eyes rolled instantly. "Don't be absurd Kenzi, I love Bo, and you know that".

"I don't mean you want to boink her…again. I mean you _like_ her as in, lunch together gal pals or whatever".

I let that thought swirl around in my head, pondering silently, wondering if there was any truth to the simple yet complicated explanation. Just as I was about to bite back, Kenzi held up her hands, palms out in mock surrender.

"You're a complicated woman Lauren Lewis and half the shit you do and say be crazy. Just…..be careful, with Evony I mean. Whatever you think you see in her, whatever you hope you see, be careful".

I felt like the playfulness we had going had evaporated then. It wasn't a bad thing considering the strange game of truth we'd walked head first into. "To me, I can't see past the fact that she's the mother of the murdering bastard who took Hale from me".

The emotion on Kenzi's face when she'd mentioned Hale was raw still and I found myself reaching out to her, my hand covering her own on the bed. A second later she puffed out a breath and sat up straight once again, backing onto the headboard and smiling with a shrug.

"No two people should ever look as good as Hale and I did together anyway. It was almost criminal".

"I'm sorry Kenz".

"Thanks".

"Do you think you'll ever be able to let go of the Fae completely? When Dagny's safe and when she reaches maturity, you'll have that opportunity".

"I made the choice to leave and make it on my own and I want that still, but Bo and Dyson will always be a part of my life so I guess the Fae will always be a part of it too. This nifty ring the Trickster left me lets me come and go when I need to".

Kenzi shrugged and fingered the ring in thought. "Eventually I'll head back to Spain. I feel close to Hale there".

She looked across at me, her expression unreadable. Maybe if Bo was here she would have known what that look meant and been prepared, but I had no clue.

"For someone so smart, you're a gigantic idiot sometimes. You and Bo make each other ridiculously happy, I can acknowledge that. You shouldn't, but you do. Bo's impulsive and yeah she can be overprotective and you…you're infuriating and analytical and lets not forget secretive. But you two, you've always been like magnets. You know what I've never been able to understand?"

I didn't ask but she gave me the answer on her mind anyway.

She flapped her hands in the air at me while she spoke. "You waste time trying to fix what's never been broken. I mean you broke Bo's heart twice and yes…..I get it, you're human and she's Fae, you're preaching to the choir with that one, but I would have married Hale in a heartbeat, I never would have hesitated".

I went to speak but again she halted me with her own sure words. "Yes they'll outlive us but that's no reason to not allow yourself to have the love of your life. Do you honestly think you would have been able to be around Bo and not be with her in all the intimate ways that you are now? If you had left the Fae behind, do you think you would have been able to settle for some hot, chic all city girl or maybe build a farm life with some acres, cows and a token dairy queen? Wow ok…maybe I'm delving too far into fantasy Lo's life but whatevs. My point is you may have been partly happy with a different life but never completely, not down to your bones happy like you are with Bo, even with all the Fae bullshit and most likely still apparent flock of issues you two will probably never sort through".

I was speechless then, not expecting the kind of depth Kenzi had just delivered. "You just skulked away in your lab, trying to become Fae. Did you ever, even for one second consider it would have been far easier to turn Bo human? You clearly know how to do that, turn a Fae human that is".

I shook my head vehemently at the very thought of it. "Being Fae is a part of who Bo is fundamentally. I love her for everything and all that she is and I'd never want her to change a single thing, I'd never allow it".

Kenzi's smile was smug and bright. "Ding, ding, ding Doctor Lewis. Why have you always found it so hard to understand that Bo feels exactly the same way?"

I could feel my mouth opening and closing like a guppy but no words came out. Kenzi just kept on smiling at me. "Yep, I'll just let you ponder that bomb while we keep on drinking".

I didn't take the shot offered next, choosing to pick up my discarded glass of wine and sip that. "Bo and I, we've been…".

"Oh I know what you two have been doing; sex and Fae bullshit then some more sex and some more Fae bullshit, blah, blah and yes I know it's all very important but again, stop wasting your time and put a ring on her already – yes consider this my blessing and spare us an awkward sober conversation later, or adopt a Faeby or something. Enjoy. Your. Shit. That's basically what I want you to do. Ha ha, Faeby, I've been there and done that with Dagny I guess. Maybe you and Bo can pick one that ages rapidly too, I highly recommend it, gets you out of diaper duty much quicker and straight on through to tantrums and my favourite…the teenage angst".

All of a sudden, Kenzi put down the bottle she'd started drinking straight from and looked across at me. "Why aren't they back yet? What the fuck is taking them so long?"

Somehow in that moment I felt instantly sober. "It hasn't been that long Kenz".

"Seriously, I'm out of practise with this whole drama and waiting thing. They're the two most important people to me. Dagny…..she's".

"She's your daughter, in all the ways that count, that's what she is".

Kenzi looked overrun with emotion as her face turned up towards mine. "I feel kind of lost without her. I'm so used to having her around now and I know; I just know she's about to fly the coup, she literally already has and I'm so worried about her".

"Then trust Bo to take care of her".

Kenzi nodded at me, slowly picking up her bottle again and taking a sip before wincing. "God motherhood's made me soft".

 **Bo**

It didn't surprise me that whatever afterlife Trick had found himself in, it had taken the appearance of the Dal. The façade was familiar and comforting but also disarming in a strange way. I possessed the power to get here so easily, yet I didn't know where here was exactly. If I could find Trick I knew I could also find my mum as well. It was so tempting to scale down those stairs and see him again, to have the opportunity for a proper goodbye. I knew though, that seeing him one time wouldn't be enough and the temptation to do it again, would be too great. The fact was I was alive and Trick was dead. I wasn't ready to blur the line drawn between those two extremes, even if I commanded the power to. Surely there had to be a price for it? There was always a price. I took a deep breath and one last look at the warm orange glow drifting from the stairs in front of me. I had people waiting for me, Kenzi and Lauren. Lauren. I turned then at the thought of her and closed my eyes.

The shift around me felt softer this time. I didn't have to open my eyes to know I was home. In my bedroom specifically, if the smell of vanilla candles was any indication.

When I finally did open my eyes, I couldn't hold back a bright smile. "Not what I was expecting, but I'll take it". I whispered the words as I surveyed the scene in front of me. There on our bed lay Lauren in a pair of raggedy sweats and a black razor back, haphazardly spooning a passed out Kenzi who was snuggling into an empty wine bottle like it was a teddy bear.

"Looks like I missed the party". I didn't bother tidying up any of the bottles or glasses littering the floor and bedside tables. I didn't bother getting changed. I took my boots off though and reached into my jacket for Dagny's letter, Kenzi's name scrolled across the front of the white envelope. I left it on the bedside table closest to her before slipping into bed behind Lauren, wrapping my arm around her waist and breathing her in. She murmured lightly but otherwise didn't move. Holding her safely in my arms again I allowed myself to drift into a deep sleep.

 **XXX**

Well practised fingers traced lazy circles across the skin at my hip, coaxing me to wake up. Lauren was close to me, her warmth reaching across the small remaining space between us as she smiled tiredly, head resting in her palm, elbow sagging into the mattress.

"Welcome home".

I hummed in response, leaving the comfort of the pillow to reach up and kiss her. As it deepened, I tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. It wasn't often that she wore her hair up and I loved it when she did. I slowed the kiss down, smiling against her lips before pulling back. "You smell….really bad".

Lauren groaned and flopped back down onto the pillow beside me, her arm falling across her eyes. "What's with the private party?" I took a glance around the room, still lit only by dull lamplight and still very much as I remembered it except for the absence of Kenzi and the letter.

I looked back at Lauren only to find her reading me in a way only she could. "Are you ok? What happened?"

Just as I was about to answer her, I snapped around at the sound of the bedroom door swinging open and Kenzi stomping in. "What the hell Bo! Please tell me you didn't let her stay in Valhalla?!"

 **END CHAPTER THREE**

For anyone out there interested in Dagny (didn't think there'd be many if any), she will be back but not for a while. This story's not really about her as such. She has things to do before she can come back and do some things.

The Norn is up next.


End file.
